Loving a Human
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. Warning: YAOI, gay sex, rape, hardcore. Hypnos x Shion, Thanatos x Shion. Shion tries to sneak into Hades' Castle and is discovered by Hypnos. Hypnos takes Shion as his lover, and Thanatos becomes jealous.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh? What do we have here?"

Shion started. His eyes widened as he felt the presence of a god. Shion turned and found himself looking into the deep golden eyes of...

"The God of Sleep, Hypnos!" he exclaimed.

"Didn't your master tell you to stay home, little Saint?" Hypnos smirked. He adjusted his glasses. "You should have listened to him."

"I'm going to fight by my master's side," Shion said stubbornly.

"And you'll die by master's side." Hypnos laughed.

"You're right. I might."

"So you wish to follow the example of the Pope and his foolish student?" Hypnos laughed again. "I'm not as easily tricked as my brother Thanatos."

"I know." Shion fell to his hands and knees and bowed his head. "Please, Lord Hypnos. Please spare my master's life."

"So you came here to beg?" Hypnos approached the young saint and looked down at him. "Do you really think I'll let him live just because you beg me?"

"Yes," Shion said. Hypnos raised an eyebrow. "You dislike bloodshed. You could neutralize him by other means, put him into a permanent sleep and trap him in the dream realm as you did Sisyphus."

"His body would still rot, and he would die." Hypnos closely watched the foolish mortal's facial expressions to judge the sincerity of his words.

"I would rather that happen."

"I don't see the difference," Hypnos said bluntly. "A slow death or a quick death—the result is the same."

"If that is the case, then why not grant my request?" Shion pleaded and looked up at the God of Sleep.

"Maybe I will," Hypnos mused. "Maybe I'll trap him into a nightmare for all eternity."

Shion pouted. This wasn't what he had in mind. Hypnos couldn't help but to laugh, but his laughter was that of amusement, not malice. "Not what you had in mind, I presume?"

Shion's shoulder's slumped. "Not really."

"Should I give him a fantasy? Perhaps one in which he defeats me?" Hypnos couldn't help but to laugh some more when Shion's pout deepened. "You amuse me. Very well, I will grant your wish."

Shion's pouting didn't stop. "You're going to send me into a dream in which you spare him!" he accused Hypnos.

"How very perceptive of you," Hypnos smiled crookedly at him. "Yes, I am." A star appeared on his forehead.

"Wait!" Hypnos paused, curious to see the mortal's next futile attempt to save his master. "Can I-" Suddenly, Shion turned bright red. Hypnos tipped his head to one side. Shion blushed even more furiously.

"Go on."

Shion couldn't but Hypnos could read his mind.

_"As a last request... I've never... You're beautiful," Shion broke down. "No one ever told me."_

_"Oh? Did you think I'd be ugly?" Hypnos asked with increasing amusement._

_"No," Shion said in a small voice. "But I never expected..."_

_Hypnos gave him a very intense look. "To be attracted to me?" Shion nodded helplessly. He was very bad at deception. His ears turned pink. "Do you want to have sex with me?" Hypnos asked forwardly. _

_Shion twiddled his thumbs then decided the best answer was to run. His long green hair streamed out behind him. He didn't understand these feelings at all. It felt like a betrayal to his master. He knew this was totally out of character for him but couldn't help it. He was, in the end, a man. And Hypnos was a god._

_Hypnos appeared before him, and Shion stopped in his tracks. "I didn't mean..." Shion's cheeks turned red again._

_"Do you think you're the first to desire a god?" Hypnos teased. Shion backed away slowly and looked left and right as if he was a trapped bunny. He turned back and looked helplessly at Hypnos. Hypnos slid an arm around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. _

_Shion melted into the kiss. He shuddered and tentatively moved to return the embrace but then dropped his arms before doing so. _

_Hypnos drew back, rested his free hand to Shion's face, and caressed Shion's cheek with his thumb. "Do you like that?" Shion nodded eagerly then tensed when he realized what he'd just admitted to. "Do you want me to kiss you again?" Shion remained stiff, too scared to answer. _

_Hypnos kissed him again and he moaned softly, eager for more. Hypnos slowly stripped off his armor. A part of Shion wanted to object, and he did briefly, but his unwillingness didn't last long, couldn't as long as he was in the arms of an extremely attractive god. Hypnos skillfully stroked him between the legs. _

_Shion didn't know what to do next, but whatever it was, it felt good. Something to do with erections and ejaculation. They rested in each other's arms afterwards._

Hypnos burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Shion demanded. He blushed again.

"You're so young." Hypnos stepped over to him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Shion stiffened. Hypnos smiled even as he continued kissing him and reached between his legs. Shion was hard.

Shion broke away, but Hypnos could see another torrid fantasy forming in the back of his mind. Again, it ended short. Shion wasn't quite sure what happened in sex. Something good. Something that led to an amazing climax.

"I'm here to save my master!" Shion reminded Hypnos and himself. He had another hilarious pout on his face.

"Very well, mortal." Hypnos transported them both to the Dream Realm.

They appeared upon a bed of fragrant pink rose petals with soft sunlight illuminating a bright blue sky and Hypnos' golden hair and eyes. He knelt on top of Shion, who turned as pink as the rose petals as soon as he realized they were both naked. His embarrassment was enough to keep him from having an instant hard-on.

"Have sex with me and I'll spare your master's life," Hypnos said as he ran a hand up Shion's leg. Shion squirmed. Hypnos could tell that Shion didn't believe for one moment that he meant what he said.

"I do mean it," Hypnos whispered softly into Shion's ear.

Shion shuddered. Hypnos smiled and licked his ear, the weakness of all Aries. Shion whimpered. He still didn't believe Hypnos but convinced himself he did believe him because he wanted this so badly.

"Say it then," Hypnos whispered, tickling his now wet ear with his warm breath. Shion whimpered again as he became harder. He couldn't say it, couldn't admit it. It was too embarrassing. He squirmed some more, uncertain of how to get out from under Hypnos or if he even wanted to.

"Don't you want to save your master?" Hypnos asked and rubbed their bodies together. Shion closed his eyes and nodded. His body wanted to move in response to Hypnos' but he was too scared, and he whimpered at just how good it felt. He wasn't sure what to do.

Hypnos kissed him, but Shion was too nervous to kiss him back as he had in his fantasies.

"Open your legs," Hypnos instructed him. Shion did so and gasped when Hypnos touched his balls. He let out a soft moan when Hypnos caressed him. Then he started whimpering again as his cock became harder and leaked.

Hypnos propped one of Shion's legs up and ran his fingertips along his milky thighs. Shion's breathing quickened, and his face flushed beautifully. Hypnos slid his middle finger into Shion. Shion gasped and inadvertently drew him in when squeezing his rear closed. He gasped again at the unexpected invasion and hastily released Hypnos.

"Did you like that?" Hypnos purred and licked Shion's ear. Shion nodded and whimpered when Hypnos toyed with his opening but didn't enter. He was incredibly wet, something possible only in the realm of dreams.

"Ask me to do it again," Hypnos said as he nuzzled Shion behind the ear.

Shion whimpered, unable to say anything at all. He wriggled and tried to get Hypnos' finger into him. When Hypnos finally obliged him, Shion gasped and moaned quietly.

Hypnos sat up and pushed Shion's leg up higher. He started moving in and out of Shion faster and watched as Shion writhed in pleasure. He started whimpering again, and Hypnos entered him with two fast fingers. His mouth opened wide as he gasped repeatedly. He was starting to get a really good idea of what happened during sex.

"Do you want me to give you sex?" Shion's dotted eyebrows furrowed as he felt Hypnos' fingers reach deeper into his eager body. He nodded. "Say it," Hypnos commanded and twirled his fingers.

Shion gasped and arched as Hypnos stroked his g-spot. He whimpered and became still wetter.

"Say it," Hypnos repeated. "Say you want sex."

"Ah," Shion managed.

Hypnos shifted on top of him and slid his cock in. Shion held his breath. Hypnos could feel Shion's heart beating wildly. He tried to draw him in as he had the fingers.

"No, not like that. Relax," Hypnos instructed him. Shion did, allowing Hypnos to fully enter him. He moaned quietly as Hypnos started to move in and out of him.

Hypnos let Shion become accustomed to his cock before finally truly taking him. Shion moaned ardently in response to Hypnos' thrusts. Hypnos took his time and studied Shion. At last, Shion arched and climaxed.

Hypnos had been waiting for this. He climaxed as well and watched Shion's eyes widen as he felt himself being filled for the first time.

Hypnos smiled as Shion drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I cannot be in love with a human." Hypnos sipped at his tea and looked out over the world from their palace in the sky.

"No, of course not. It's just sex," Thanatos said.

"Exactly. Just sex."

"What's on your mind, Hypnos-sama?" Shion asked as he approached. He always looked most fetching in his Tibetan attire. There was no reason to love him. He was cute but nothing special.

Shion refilled Hypnos' tea and added a touch of honey and milk. Then he poured himself a cup. He always drank his tea plain.

"Thanatos," Hypnos said. "I would really love to hear what he would have to say about you." That was true to some degree. His twin brother was trapped in Athena's chest, but he could really use his company right about now. He needed someone to tell him Shion was just a mortal and this was just a dalliance.

"You'll see him soon," Shion reassured him. In this dream, Shion believed Hypnos had imprisoned Hades and allowed Thanatos to be imprisoned in order to protect the world. "What is time to gods?" Shion reached out and briefly squeezed his hand.

"What indeed." Hypnos looked out over the balcony.

"Perhaps a game of chess?" Shion proposed.

"Yes, I'd like that." What had once been entertainment was now a much-needed diversion. It was a bit disturbing though that Shion could beat him half of the time even when he concentrated. If Shion ever became Grand Pope of Sanctuary, he would be a formidable opponent.

Even worse, love was like a game, and Hypnos was losing.

_"Hypnos, how long have we known each other now?" Shion asked after checkmating his king. _

_Hypnos shrugged. "Years? As you said, what is time to gods," Hypnos replied._

_"I'm not a god."_

_"Yes, I'm aware of that."_

_"Hypnos." Shion took both of Hypnos' hands in his. "I may be young in body but not in mind, not anymore. Your loyalty is to Hades just as mines is to Athena."_

_Hypnos looked at him sharply. "What are you saying?"_

_"The Lost Canvas. It's almost complete."_

_"Lost Canvas?"_

_"Don't pretend anymore," Shion said. "I pieced it together some time ago."_

_Hypnos wanted to sneer contemptuously but only managed a sad smile. "Then you've been playing me for a fool and buying time for the Saints of Athena."_

_Shion shook his head. "Hypnos, I wasn't lying. I love you. But just because I love you doesn't mean I won't fight you."_

_"Shion." Hypnos' golden eyes shone brightly. "You're a mortal. You can never understand the love of gods."_

_"I know," Shion admitted. His eyes flashed with a strange depth. "It's just sex," he said, knowing it was what Hypnos needed to hear. Shion very gently kissed Hypnos' palm._

_"It's just sex," Hypnos agreed. "When you wake, you'll realize it was just a dream."_

_Shion nodded. "And in my dreams, I will always love you."_

No, this was his nightmare: that Shion would someday wake from this dream and not love him.

So what if he didn't? Why should he care? Hypnos angrily swiped the chesspieces from the table.

"I do not love you!" Hypnos screamed.

Shion drew back, startled by Hypnos' uncharacteristic outburst. Then his words set in. Shion burst into tears.

Shion had actually asked him once.

"Do you love me?" Shion looked at him with those puppy-dog eyes. Why did sex have to equate to love?

"No," Hypnos answered.

"Oh." Shion didn't say anything more. Instead, he pretended to fall asleep. Did he really think he could trick the God of Sleep? But when he thought Hypnos had fallen asleep, Shion cried silent little tears as he watched Hypnos. He loved him so much and wanted desperately to be loved in return.

But he really shouldn't be surprised. Hypnos was a god. What could he offer a god?

"I love you," Shion whispered to the supposedly sleeping God of Sleep. Because that really was all he could offer and knew it wasn't enough. He quietly cried himself to sleep.

Hypnos had sighed and cast a spell over him so that he thought it was a nightmare, that he'd wanted to ask but never had the courage to do so.

It was the same now. Hypnos' heart ached at the sight of those glistening tears that accentuated the curves of Shion's round cheeks. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his lips clamped together as he tried unsuccessfully to stifle a sob. Hypnos sighed as he always did.

"I'm sorry," Hypnos said. He rose and circled the table. He drew Shion's head to his chest and stroked his hair. As he did, he put his little sheep to sleep.

He didn't know how else to fix these problems.

It had never happened, Hypnos reassured him. It was only a bad dream. He would never act so temperamentally. And he would never say he didn't love Shion.

Hypnos smoothed the wrinkles from his forehead. He wiped the dried tears from his face. He let him sleep and watched as the rest lessened the swelling around his eyes.

Shion woke and instantly recognized the tall, snow-capped mountains. The grass was a different shade of green, and the lake was crystal clear. Black-necked cranes trumpeted and danced together. Shion smiled and sat up. He noticed two large white mushrooms right next to his hand and breathed a sigh of relief at having not squished them in his slumber. He was safe. He was home.

"Sweet rice pudding?" Hypnos took a seat on the ground beside Shion and offered him a spoonful. It was Shion's favorite dessert. He leaned forward with open mouth.

"Mm," he murmured happily as his pouty lips closed around the spoon and his playful tongue licked and tasted the pudding being sucked into his mouth. He smacked his lips together in satisfaction before opening for another spoonful.

Hypnos started stripping him as their dessert came to an end. Shion was more than happy to surrender to him. Sweets tended to put him in extremely amorous moods.

Shion's skin was more milky than creamy and silky smooth. It was perfect even outside the dream realm, making it more genuinely attractive to Hypnos. Shion's adoring eyes slowly closed as Hypnos repeatedly kissed him. Shion lightly returned his kisses, moving his lips almost imperceptibly. His breathing quickened.

Hypnos moved from caressing his sides to stroking his thighs. It was gratifying to see how Shion was becoming increasingly comfortable with him. Shion parted his thighs a fraction of an inch by way of a shy invitation. He panted eagerly as Hypnos groped his rear.

"Hypnos-sama," Shion mouthed silently.

"Yes?" Hypnos whispered huskily. His hot breath upon Shion's ear always did the trick. Shion squirmed and whimpered. "Yes?" Hypnos repeated softly and seductively. He caressed Shion's opening.

Shion moaned more heavily.

Somehow, it was different this time. For some reason, Hypnos found himself unable to wait and further tease his lover.

Hypnos slid into Shion's burning body.

It had only taken 3 or 4 times for Shion's body to figure out just how to truly react. Oh, it had been pleasurable the first few times. Shion had been nervous but eager. But he had put too much thought into it, tried too hard to pace himself and meet Hypnos' rhythm.

Now, the sex was absolutely amazing. Shion himself remained timid, but his body was an entirely different matter. There was always that moment when it passed from simple desire to raw lust. Shion was an Aries with a fierce cosmos, and he had a sexual appetite to match. Hypnos didn't need to thrust very far before Shion's muscles tightly gripped his shaft and sucked him in deep.

Hypnos gasped and became even harder. He panted heavily as he pounded into Shion and tried to keep up with the horny ram. He grabbed hold of Shion's shoulders and pounded harder. Shion's muted moans contrasted strongly with his eager body. He arched his head back as he bucked wildly. The world shook as Hypnos became lost in passion. The sun exploded when they climaxed violently.

After such an exertion, it wasn't hard to nudge Shion to sleep before he could say those three words.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what? Make him your sex slave until you tire of him," Thanatos said with an indifferent shrug. He toyed with a lock of Shion's hair. Although Thanatos was trapped in Athena's chest, gods lived on a different plane of existence, and Thanatos was able to appear in the Dream Realm with Hypnos' permission.

"Maybe I will."

"Honestly, how long can your interest in him last?" Thanatos casually took a sniff of Shion's hair. Hypnos never said anything, but sometimes seeing his brother touch Shion made him feel irrationally possessive. It didn't help that Shion was naked, and Thanatos was openly ogling him. "As you're so fond of saying, what is time to gods? A lifetime for him, a drop in the bucket for us."

"True."

Shion stirred. Thanatos made a sour face before being banished from Hypnos' realm.

Shion woke with a halo around him. His smile brightened the world around them. The sky was a little bluer, the grass a little greener. The birds sang more enthusiastically, and a gentle wind began blowing through the leaves of the trees.

"Hypnos-sama," he said and nuzzled his nose into Hypnos' golden hair. Shion lived only to serve him. He pawed at him.

Hypnos stroked his fair green hair.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hypnos said, shaking his head. Shion shrugged and looked hopefully at Hypnos.

"Well, yes, maybe I'll do that." Hypnos kissed Shion, who smiled against his lips and moaned eagerly. His moans were always mixed with whimpering. It was so irresistibly cute.

Shion tentatively touched Hypnos. They were never truly caresses, not in Hypnos' mind. He just made little spider-like patterns on his skin.

Hypnos more ardently kissed him, and Shion soon forgot to make those little mimicries of caresses. He panted and nervously put his arms around Hypnos. He wanted to twine his fingers into Hypnos' hair and pull him into a passionate kiss. He desperately wanted to grab Hypnos' fine ass and pull him close. He wanted to press up against him and rub their hard cocks together.

_Shion rolled on top of Hypnos. He wormed his tongue into Hypnos' soft mouth and roved around it. Hypnos playfully sparred with Shion's tongue. Hungry for more, Shion kissed his way down Hypnos' fine body and stopped to lick his chest and suck his nipples. He continued downward and curiously licked at Hypnos' hard cock._

_Hypnos unexpectedly thrust into his mouth. Shion was so surprised he accidentally swallowed it down his throat. Hypnos shuddered and started moving in and out of his mouth like he did his rear. Shion moaned loudly and sucked harder. He pressed his tongue to it, tasting it, licking it, circling it._

_Hypnos was so big. Shion's mouth was full, and he salivated for more. Hypnos grabbed his hair and gripped it tightly. He pushed Shion's head down until Shion felt like he was going to burst. It was Hypnos who burst first, filling his mouth with his thick fluids. He rammed in deeper if that was possible, and Shion gorged on his cum until his almost insatiable appetite was finally satisfied._

Gods, Shion was such an adorable mortal. He didn't have the courage to do such naughty things and was worried he'd disgust Hypnos with his perverted cravings. After all, Hypnos was such a beautiful, perfect deity. Surely he only wanted pure sex that was untainted by mortal lust. Hypnos had tried once to make him believe they were in one of his fantasies, not actually making out, but Shion's senses were too keen to be tricked into a dream within a dream because it strayed too far from reality.

Hypnos eventually let go of Shion's tongue. He kissed him behind the ear and then sucked on his earlobe. Shion squirmed uncomfortably. Maybe it was time to take their lovemaking to the next level.

Hypnos kissed his way from Shion's neck to his bellybutton. Shion was indescribably hard at the very idea of Hypnos being down there.

Hypnos licked him.

Shion gasped and twitched. He would have reacted more strongly if his nervousness wasn't holding him back. Hypnos rested his hands on Shion's hips and continued slowly licking him. Shion gasped every time. His gasps eventually became punctuated with desperate moans.

Hypnos moved back up and kissed his adorable lamb. He propped himself up sideways so he could watch Shion's writhing body as he continued stroking his shaft. Shion's mouth remained opened as he fought to catch his breath. Hypnos licked his ear. He could feel Shion's cock throbbing harder and knew what he was thinking. He squeezed and Shion whimpered helplessly.

"Do you want me to suck on your cock?" Hypnos asked huskily. Shion almost came at the very suggestion.

Shion nodded desperately. Normally, he was more reserved about admitting to his desires. He wriggled eagerly as Hypnos once again kissed his way down his body. Hypnos very slowly and suggestively licked him from base to tip. Just as he was about to take Shion's tip into his mouth, Shion rolled out from under him.

Hypnos blinked and sat up. Shion was still panting heavily and still extremely horny, but there were tears in his eyes.

"Please don't, Hypnos-sama," Shion begged.

Hypnos' piercing golden eyes searched Shion's. In them, he could read Shion's thoughts: I'm not worthy of a god. It wasn't untrue. He was a human after all. But Hypnos couldn't help but to feel a little hurt. Shion was supposed to utterly and unconditionally love him. This put a limit on his love. He couldn't entirely give himself to Hypnos because he didn't feel he should be with him.

Hypnos sighed. Fortunately, in the Dream Realm, he was able to take back his mistakes. Hypnos brushed his lips against Shion's, and Shion instantly became sleepy.

Shion shook off the drowsiness and pushed Hypnos onto his back, much to Hypnos' surprise. Shion had never made a move on him, not for real, and he clearly knew this wasn't a dream.

"Let me," Shion offered awkwardly. Hypnos nodded.

Shion didn't artfully kiss his way down or caress Hypnos' body. He didn't suggestively lick his thighs or stroke his shaft. Instead, he simply closed his mouth around Hypnos and began to tentatively suck on his cock.

Hypnos encouragingly ran his fingers through Shion's hair. Shion gradually sucked on him harder.

"Oh, yes, that feels good," Hypnos murmured and continued stroking Shion's hair. "Suck harder." Always eager to please, Shion did so. Hypnos moaned and moved to meet Shion's mouth.

And then there was that moment. It never occurred to him that it might apply to oral sex as well as anal so he wasn't expecting it. Suddenly, Shion started truly sucking on him. Hypnos gasped and arched into his mouth. Instead of gagging, Shion swallowed him. And then he kept sucking and swallowing.

Surprisingly enough, Shion was every bit as good as he was in his fantasies. Sucking came naturally to him. Shion ran the flat of his tongue along the ridges of Hypnos' cock. Every time he sucked, Hypnos felt like he was going to come. When Hypnos could no longer keep up, Shion put his hands on Hypnos' hips and held him down. He slid along his godly erection with surprising skill and speed.

"Oh, gods, Shion," Hypnos moaned. Shion responded by tightening his lips around his cock. Hypnos tried to thrust into his mouth but Shion kept him down. It didn't matter. Shion sucked him in deep. "Shion!" Hypnos grabbed handfuls of Shion's hair and pushed him down. Shion swallowed him to his base.

Hypnos climaxed so hard he saw stars. Shion had no trouble drinking all of him. Their hearts beat wildly.

Shion moved upward and looked at him with furrowed brow.

"Hm?" Hypnos managed.

"Was it ok?" Shion asked, sincerely worried.

Hypnos stared at him with disbelief. Then, after a few moments, he simply smiled and kissed Shion on the forehead.

"Yes. Yes, it was."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I suppose you need someone to play with now that I'm locked away," Thanatos said upon entrance to the Dream Realm. "Music, I mean. He's quite a flutist."

Hypnos shrugged. "It's not as if he's new to the flute. He learned it in Tibet."

"How cute." Thanatos smirked, a common expression for him these days. "Vivaldi?" Thanatos guessed.

"You always think of Vivaldi first," Hypnos said and rolled his eyes. Vivaldi was very popular at the moment, and his music was suitable for gods. It was a nice change from the classics.

"Did you hear his _Four Seasons_," Thanatos said. "It truly captures Persephone's comings and goings."

"Of course I've heard it," Hypnos snapped. "Do you know how many people misremember it in their dreams?"

"Snippy, aren't we?"

"It's Bach's," Hypnos said to delay the subject that always came up.

"Ah, Bach. Have you taught your lamb to play Lamentabile? One of my favorite of his flute pieces." As its name implied, it was a very mournful piece.

"I don't plan to, thank you very much."

Thanatos took a seat and set up the chessboard. He moved one of his pawns forward two paces. Hypnos didn't bother moving. He didn't want to play.

"You aren't getting enough sleep," Thanatos said worriedly.

"Shut up."

"No, I'm serious. Usually Morpheus keeps your dwelling quiet, and now that he's gone, you're always grumpy. Even worse than that, instead of sleeping, you 'sleep' with Shion."

Annoyed, Hypnos rose to leave. He turned and found Shion approaching.

"Hypnos-sama, Thanatos-sama," Shion said in greeting.

"I guess that means it's time for me to leave," Thanatos said with a knowing look.

"No, stay a while. I have work to do. You can play with Shion. He's quite good at chess." Shion looked longingly after him.

"This is the first time we've really spoken," Thanatos noted as the game began.

"Hm." Luckily this wasn't a timed game because Shion was quick to make his moves.

"Do you think of the outside world anymore?" Thanatos asked curiously. "Or does he use his wand of forgetfulness." Shion pretended to concentrate on the game.

"I really wonder why Hypnos doesn't just keep you asleep until he wants you," Thanatos mused aloud. Shion must have still held a grudge against Thanatos for killing Sage and Manigoldo because he was being quite unconversational. Finally, Thanatos pulled out his trump card. "He's married, you know."

Shion looked up. "Hypnos?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Thanatos rolled his eyes. "Is Gemini Aspros the only one who studied? Oh, yes, Aquarius Degel as well," Thanatos said. "You could ask him about the myths if Hypnos ever releases you. I'm afraid you won't be able to leave on your own. He's far more powerful than the four Dream Gods."

"What kind of a woman is she?" Shion asked.

"She's one of the Graces. What kind of a woman do you think she is? The statues and paintings don't do her justice." Thanatos shrugged. "But Hypnos is fond of you, perhaps even loves you. I've only seen him regard one other man in such a fashion: the beautiful Endymion."

"Checkmate."

"What?"

"Checkmate," Shion repeated.

Shion tried to remain calm and set up the board for another game, but Thanatos could see the slight shaking of his hand as he connected the dots. Of course Hypnos was married. He was said to have many children, including the Dream Gods who were at once his brothers and sons. He remembered the myths now, but not all of them were real so he had ignored that part of Hypnos' history.

"He's probably gone to see her," Thanatos said with a perfect poker face.

"I see." Shion didn't say anything more.

Thanatos knew he didn't need to go on. Perhaps Hypnos had left him behind for this reason in specific. After all, why else would he leave them alone?

Once Thanatos' time in the Dream Realm expired, Shion sought out Hypnos in the Land of Eternal Darkness.

"A mortal man in Erebos?" Hypnos said without turning his head.

"Thanatos pointed me the way," Shion said and practically tiptoed to Hypnos.

"Seriously, not now, Shion," Hypnos said absently. "The Dream Realm may seem timeless, but it's not."

Shion wrapped his arms around Hypnos' shoulders without obstructing his writing. The lesser dream spirits needed more direction than the Dream Gods.

"Let me help," Shion said softly.

"I can't have a mortal doing this work," Hypnos answered honestly. "Just rest. Unless you want to do administrative junk, there's nothing you can do to help."

"I want to."

Hypnos paused. "You want to... make out?" Shion had never been able to ask for it before, certainly not vocally.

"I want to help you with the admin junk," Shion clarified.

Hypnos pulled him into his lap so they could talk face-to-face. "It's truly very boring, not at all like the visions you see when repairing Cloths."

"I know. There are a lot of mundane people in the world." Shion shrugged. "I want to help."

Hypnos grinned. "Oh, by Cupid, how I love you!" He kissed Shion.

Shion forced himself to smile back. Then Hypnos realized he'd said it. It was the first time he'd said it, and it wasn't said in _that_ way. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Shion. That was inconsiderate of me." He leaned forward to kiss Shion, but Shion drew back.

"Please, Hypnos-sama, I'd rather remember even if it hurts." Hypnos' golden eyes flashed for a moment as he thoughtfully studied Shion, and Shion mistook it for displeasure. He slid off Hypnos' lap and looked up at him.

"Please," Shion begged him. "I don't want to forget you." Ironically, nearby flowed the river of forgetfulness.

Shion licked Hypnos' dick, making clear one of the many things he didn't want to forget. Hypnos was very, very glad he rarely wore clothes in his own abode. Shion didn't need any encouragement this time to start sucking. He had a natural oral fixation, and now that he knew it didn't offend Hypnos, he was more than happy to do it again. So much for getting work done.

Hypnos parted his legs. Shion accepted the invitation and licked at his balls. He sucked on them while his hands stroked his thighs. They weren't the strange tentative touch of his finger tips. His caresses moved from the tender inner thighs to his cock, which he held steady and pumped in time with his sucking. He moaned eagerly, his only moment of whimpering being when Hypnos wasn't in him.

"Please take me, Hypnos-sama," Shion said softly and blushed shyly. "Please."

_I'd rather remember even if it hurts._

Hypnos nodded and pulled Shion into his lap. With every caress, he removed another piece of Shion's clothing. As Hypnos continued to gently kiss him, Shion started crying. He hoped to master himself before Hypnos notice, but Hypnos was a god, and very little escaped him.

"I'm sorry," Shion whispered. He hadn't meant to ruin their brief time together, now even more precious than before. Hypnos would leave him soon or make him forget.

"Shion..." Hypnos sighed and drew Shion's face to his shoulder. He rocked him back and forth and let a peaceful slumber cover him like a soft blanket.

Hypnos rose with Shion in his arms. For the first time, he created a window to his doorless abode beyond the Gates of the Rising Sun and parted the heavy black curtains that shadowed his luxurious bed of phoenix down feathers. He'd never seen the brilliant, iridescent shimmer of his own bed, having only used it for slumber, and it looked all the more beautiful with Shion sleeping upon it.

Hypnos kissed Shion awake. In the pure golden light of the sun, Shion's hair was like polished peridot, and his eyes sparkled like rubellite tourmaine-a mix of seductive red, erotic pink, and desirous violet.

"This is who I am," Hypnos said softly as he nibbled on Shion's ear. He sealed the hingeless window and drew the curtains closed. It was as if a starless night had come upon them.

In his mind, he could still see his milky-white lamb in all his naked glory. Hypnos caressed Shion's smooth skin, memorizing every curve.

Shion's breathing became heavier, a sound also unheard in this place of sleep until now. Hypnos followed those muted moans until he found Shion's tender lips and began kissing him anew. Shion's moaning became louder and echoed strangely within the dark curtains. The usually still feathers puffed into the air. Hypnos sucked on the base of his neck and was rewarded with provocative squirming and whimpering.

"Hypnos-sama..." Shion breathed.

"Yes?" Hypnos scattered kisses all over his face and then sucked on his ear.

"Please..." Shion gasped as Hypnos simultaneously licked and sucked on his ear. He could feel Hypnos' lips curve into a smile.

Hypnos propped Shion's leg onto his shoulder and licked his sensitive inner thigh before returning his attentions to his ear. As he did, his finger caressed Shion's thigh. He propped up the other leg and similarly licked it, this time dipping lower until he was almost at Shion's shaft. He could smell the eagerness of Shion's body.

Hypnos massaged and squeezed Shion's rear before slipping a finger into him. Shion gasped, and Hypnos could imagine the look of growing desire in those shimmering ruby eyes. He whimpered and wriggled as Hypnos continued to toy with him.

"Hypnos-sama, please take me," Shion managed at last.

Hypnos sat on his ankles and smoothly slid in and out of Shion. Shion's moaning was most erotic. At last, Shion wrapped his legs around Hypnos. Hypnos grunted, a most ungodlike sound, and slid deep into Shion's being. He could feel Shion's cosmos. And above all, he could feel Shion's love for him.

"I do love you," Hypnos panted. He loved him as much as a god could love a mortal.

Shion expressed himself in the only way possible for a mortal in such a situation. He climaxed in the bed that had only ever been used for sleep since the days of mythical era.

The union was so intense that Hypnos also immediately fell asleep with Shion in his arms. For the first time, the God of Sleep shared his bed in Erebos with another.


	5. Chapter 5

Hypnos thought he would awaken to Shion's fair face; instead, he woke to the face of death. The brothers were supposed to share all things and usually slept in the same bed when they were dwelling in Elysium.

"It's over," Thanatos said with a dark finality.

"I know," Hypnos said with a wistful look in his eyes. "I knew." Hypnos rose and stretched. He felt more refreshed than he had been in a long time. "Where is he now?

"Here. I left him with the nymphs." There was a mischievous twinkle in Thanatos' eyes. "I was going to send him to our palace on earth, but you brought him to your bed in Erebos so I assumed you wanted him closer. If the other gods are angered, then you can deal with their wrath."

Hypnos rolled his eyes, assumed his more customary human form, and then gestured for his brother to lead the way. Thanatos glanced at Hypnos.

"So what are you planning to do?" Thanatos asked curiously.

His curiosity piqued Hypnos' jealousy, though he knew he had no reason for it. Like his brother, he too was in his more recent human form, the one with medium-length black hair instead of silver. They were alike, and perhaps in the dark, Shion wouldn't know the difference between them.

"I plan to join you, my brother. Is it not said that we share all things in common?"

"Wait, you don't mean-!"

"Hypnos-sama!" Shion cried out desperately and tugged against his restraints. The nymphs giggled.

"Leave," Hypnos commanded them. Of course, they obeyed. "You too," Hypnos said firmly to his twin brother.

"No. This I have to see. Or rather, I have been charged to bear witness to this event."

Hypnos waved indifferently and was far more concerned with calming his little lamb. The nymphs had been cruel to him—ripping his clothes apart, playing with his hair, trying to rub fragrant oils on his smooth skin. Or perhaps Thanatos had left him with wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts.

Whatever the case, Hypnos was pleased to see that Shion hadn't been turned on by the nymphs despite their sex appeal. As he stroked Shion's hair, Hypnos shot Thanatos a glare, making it clear who he suspected was behind this. Shion was too shaken to talk.

There was something in Thanatos' expression that annoyed him so badly that he felt the intense need to make his claim upon Shion clear. Hypnos gently guided Shion's head from his shoulder and tenderly kissed his quivering lips. Shion gradually returned the kiss, forgetting his recent harassment and everything—everyone—around them.

Sleep was often welcomed, but death was universally unloved. Hypnos could sense his brother's envy growing as he became more passionate with Shion. Eventually, when Shion pushed Hypnos onto his back and started undressing him and licking downward, Thanatos made a disgusted humph and left for earth—back into the chest locked by Athena's seal no less. He didn't need to look back to know that Hypnos was smiling triumphantly.

Shion's affectionate licks and kisses weren't gestures of desperation. They weren't mixed with sadness or fear, not this time. Instead, each one was an expression of his love. Regardless of what happened to their relationship, in the present, it was real. It wasn't just a one-sided dream. Whether or not he later remember their time together, they had truly spent it _together_.

Confidence and eagerness made Shion irresistible. Thanatos had bragged about blowjobs before, and Hypnos had never believed that they were any better than regular sex, but it was different. It wasn't the saliva that made the difference; in the dream quarters of Elysium, Hypnos was able to make Shion as wet as a woman. The difference was in Shion's amazingly skilled tongue.

"Oh, Shion..." Hypnos breathed. He stroked his lovely light green hair, not necessarily to encourage him but because he knew Shion loved having fingers run through his hair. "Shion..."

Shion sucked more furiously and licked him everywhere when he wasn't sucking—thighs, balls, cock. He brought Hypnos to climax and merrily drank all of him. He smacked and then licked his lips. Apparently, sweet rice pudding was no longer his favorite dessert. Shion was thoroughly satisfied even though he hadn't come.

Nor did he want to. He wanted to chat and knew he'd fall asleep if he did climax. Shion settled beside Hypnos and stared at him with utter adoration. His eyes shined softly like a fresh sunrise, and Hypnos could see his own sun-colored eyes reflected in Shion's. Hypnos put a hand to Shion's babyish cheek.

"Do you know why I fell in love with you?" Hypnos said softly. Shion blushed slightly and shook his head. "Because you are a true saint." Shion opened his mouth, but Hypnos put a finger to it.

"It's true. You're simply too pure to think otherwise. All of the Saints of Athena do their job because of their own selfish reasons. Some do it because they made a promise to a childhood friend. Others do it for glory or self-glorification. Whatever they may outwardly believe to be the reason, inwardly, at least some part of them does it for themselves. It is just a job to them."

Hypnos kissed Shion on the lips and peripherally realized he was also tasting himself for the first time. It was an interesting way of getting to know a new aspect of himself that had been unlocked by his sweet little lamb.

"You are truly selfless, Shion. Everything you do, you do for others. Even when you're pleasuring me, what comes first in your heart is my happiness." Hypnos smiled. "I find it very endearing, and although I did admittedly initially take you because you were so adorable, even then I sensed there was something more and was curious to learn what it was.

"I love you, Shion, and I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier. I knew how much it was hurting you, but I still didn't want to admit it." Shion smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too, Hypnos-sama." Then Shion smile turned into a pout. "But I don't know why. I can't put it into words like you. I hope it's not just because you're sexy. I don't want to disappoint you, and I'm really sorry if it's something superficial. It feels so real, but I hear it always does."

Hypnos chuckled and kissed him again, more deeply this time and without the mild disgust of tasting himself. He liked this side of himself.

"No, it's nothing so superficial, and it's enough that I know why even if you don't." Hypnos pressed his forehead to Shion's. "I am going to give you two gifts, Shion.

"The first: Your master is approaching Hades' castle in order to trap me into Athena's chest as he did Thanatos. I'm not sure why he thinks I'd be so easily tricked, but I'm going to let him succeed. That way, I cannot aid Hades any further in this war. As long as you're alive, I won't participate in any Holy Wars.

"I'm fairly certain Hades won't succeed in his plans if I'm locked away. The purity of his host body upon earth has always been a problem for him. Well, perhaps innocence is a better word or blissful ignorance." Hypnos kissed Shion again. "Your purity is different. You actively seek to aid others."

A golden star flashed upon both of their foreheads.

"My second gift to you: I have given you a portion of my powers. Death is a necessary part of life, but I do not want your life to end too quickly and certainly not in this Holy War. And in this way, you will always feel me within you even when we're apart."

"I'd like that." Shion cuddled closer. "So is this the end? Thanatos said you'd get in trouble."

"Far from it." Hypnos pushed a strand of fluffy hair from Shion's face. He had really cute ears. A pity they were rarely visible. "You promised to be my secretary, remember? The main four Dream Gods will need time to heal; they can't work in both places at once, and it's a lot of work for one person. Thanatos and I are different from the Dream Gods because Thanatos was once tricked into a bag and no one could die during that time. Eventually, Zeus intervened, and since then, we've always been able to use our powers regardless of where we are.

"I will need to make you forget me until the end of the Holy War lest you draw Hades' attention, but you'll always remember me in dreams." Hypnos sat up. "Let me show you your new duties."

"Before that, I want a third gift," Shion said with a dreamy smile. He pulled Hypnos back down.

"Oh, that gift you can have any time you want. Unless I'm in my chamber in Erebos," Hypnos amended. "That time was truly special."

"And it will always be special in my heart," Shion said sincerely.


	6. Chapter 6

Shion sucked on Hypnos from under his desk. Hypnos had actually gotten pretty good at working while receiving amazing blowjobs. In fact, it even helped him with his work sometimes because he was able to write all sorts of sordid fantasies for the dream spirits to deliver.

And Shion really loved to suck on his cock. He loved knowing that it was hard for him and that Hypnos allowed him to do this to him because he loved him. He pushed Hypnos' thighs farther apart so he could get at his balls. He licked them and caressed them. His moans sent shivers up Hypnos' spine. Shion had become much bolder after Hypnos' confession.

And Shion really, really loved sucking on his cock. Hypnos put his pen down and leaned back. He panted and moved in time with Shion's lips. Now that Hypnos was no longer working, Shion started really using his tongue, especially while he was sucking. It didn't seem possible, but his tongue had become even more skilled.

Shion sucked harder on him. He licked him and then sucked some more. Hypnos grabbed him and pulled him close. Even such mild violence wasn't in Hypnos' nature, but he had learned how much Shion loved it. He loved having Hypnos express how much he wanted him. And he really loved having Hypnos ram into him. Hypnos held him there as he came and could hear Shion happily drinking from him. He released him when he was done, but Shion sucked on him a little longer just in case there was anything left. He licked him clean and then crawled out and returned to his own desk nearby.

Hypnos returned to work and was extremely enthusiastic about writing wet dreams as opposed to dreams of glory or nightmares.

And then there he was again.

Shion used his teleportation this time to surprise Hypnos. He pushed his knees apart and clamped onto his cock. He sucked eagerly and brought Hypnos to climax in no time. He looked up and smiled slightly before disappearing in a flash.

"All right, that's enough," Hypnos said in a mock stern voice as if Shion was a student who had gotten in trouble. "Come here." He pointed down to emphasize his point.

Here suddenly became a luxurious room furnished with a bed covered with the finest silken sheets. Hypnos reclined on some fluffy pillows. Shion glanced around, disoriented for the briefest moment, and then crawled onto the bed. He went straight for Hypnos' cock.

Hypnos was hard within a few sucks. Shion was so damn good at this, and to be perfectly honest, Hypnos was still new to this. Every time he came, Shion patiently started all over again. Eventually, Hypnos was able to stay hard long enough to pull Shion on top of him.

Shion had become quite fond of this position. He impaled himself on Hypnos and drew in a sharp breath. Shion rode him fast and hard, gasping sharply and exhaling heavily. His normally pale face was flushed bright red. He tossed his head back, and green hair flew all around him. Some strands were so wet that they sprinkled water down on Hypnos.

Hypnos took hold of Shion's erection and pumped it, not an easy task with Shion bouncing around. Shion held his breath as he felt Hypnos spray into him. He was always a little embarrassed seeing himself desecrate Hypnos with his cum, but he couldn't prevent himself from climaxing.

Hypnos neatly caught Shion as he exhausted himself and helped him lay down next to him.

"Did that help, Hypnos-sama?"

"Oh, it was wonderful." Hypnos said with a lopsided smile. Shion returned his smile.

"No, I meant whatever it was that was bothering you." Even Shion's concerned faces looked a little pouty. "You can look quite scary sometimes." Shion, on the other hand, always looked adorable.

"Yes, it did." Hypnos gave Shion a peck on the cheek. Shion didn't inquire further. Instead, he simply cuddled and made Hypnos feel wonderfully loved.

Hypnos sighed and rose. He pulled Shion into a bath that he created. "Our time grows shorter."

"I know." Shion nuzzled him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He knew it wasn't what had been bothering Hypnos. That flash in his eyes had been much darker.

Shion began massaging the tense muscles in his neck with his lips. Eventually, Hypnos turned and rested his arms on the lip of the bath while Shion massaged him. He had no idea where Shion had learned to give such thorough massages, but he was good at it.

Once he sensed that Hypnos was relaxed, Shion reached around Hypnos' waist and toyed with his cock. He really was bold these days. Still, it wasn't desperation. In fact, it wasn't for him at all. Hypnos needed the sex.

He turned and pulled Shion into a crushing kiss. Shion moaned and rubbed up against him. Hypnos slammed him up against the side of the bath. He grabbed both of Shion's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. Shion succumbed to Hypnos' strength and let him grope him and stroke him. It hurt, but Shion nevertheless endured it.

"Take me, Hypnos-sama," Shion encouraged him. "Take me hard." He liked it hard.

Hypnos did so. He grabbed Shion's knee with his free hand and parted him. Then he proceeded to pound him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, Hypnos-sama! Harder, harder!" Shion squeezed around him and jerked awkwardly in his arms. Hypnos released his wrists and took a firmer hold of his body. Shion moved eagerly against him. "Hypnos-sama, harder!" Hypnos would have done it even if Shion hadn't asked for it. Shion's brow furrowed, and he grit his teeth.

"Oh, ou! Don't stop! Give me more!" Shion encouraged him. "Take me harder!" Shion thrashed in his arms. Hypnos banged him until the false bath broke away. They were on the hard ground, and Hypnos just kept pounding away at him. "More!" Shion pleaded desperately.

Hypnos exploded into him, taking with him what little light there was. He could still hear Shion's shout echoing through the hall.

"I'll be right back," Shion promised and teleported away.

This wasn't the most comfortable place to snuggle anyways so Hypnos returned to his bedroom. After a few moments, he went to find Shion. It was relatively safe in Elysium, but there was always the occasional Cupid causing trouble.

Shion was in the bathroom, the real bathroom, not just one that Hypnos had created. He was hunched over a bucket and trying to stop the bleeding. Hypnos hurried to his side.

"Are you ok?" His question and presence startled Shion so that he fell over. He turned bright red as he realized that Hypnos must have seen him in such an unsightly position.

"It's nothing, Hypnos-sama." Shion tried to keep his ass from Hypnos' view, but, of course, Hypnos was a god.

Hypnos sad down and patted his lap. "Come here."

Shion shook his head. "It won't stop bleeding," Shion said in a calm voice, as if it didn't matter.

"Come here," Hypnos repeated.

This time, Shion obeyed. "It won't stop bleeding," he said and started to cry. It wasn't the pain. It was the feeling that something was wrong with him, that he was a failure.

Hypnos draped Shion over his knees and stroked his hole. He could control everything in dreams, and that meant instant healing in the dream world even if his body remained in pain in the real world. It would also heal with time.

"What's wrong?" Hypnos asked Shion gently as he pulled him up into his lap so they were face-to-face.

"It wouldn't stop bleeding," Shion repeated.

"It's my fault. I should have lubricated you better," Hypnos said and gave him a gentle little kiss.

"You needed it. I should have been able to bear it." Shion still looked miserable even though he was no longer physically in pain and no longer crying.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not my punching bag."

"I want to be whatever you need me to be," Shion said with a determined pout. Hypnos sighed.

"Let me show you something," Hypnos said. Shion stood and dressed in his fetching Tibetan attire. Hypnos pulled him into a brief but passionate kiss.

Then Hypnos led Shion to the deepest levels of the Dream Realm.

Shion looked around at the shining angelic figures. "The Lost Canvas...?" Hypnos nodded. At its center was a cage and a young boy. "Hades... So you really did imprison him."

"Look closer."

Shion did so. "Alone...?" Shion said hesitantly.

Hypnos nodded. "Keeping him here is a great strain on me. And Thanatos is right. I will get in trouble if I don't awaken him."

"You love him, don't you? Thanatos, I mean. I didn't care for him at first, but he's not that bad." Shion made a thoughtful face. "In fact, I think he's much softer on the inside than he lets on. He's hurt by mortal men's dislike for him and hides behind his scorn."

For someone so young, Shion was sometimes surprisingly wise. Thanatos and Shion had spent more time together, but Hypnos hadn't expected him to be so insightful. He was constantly finding new reasons to love him.

"I tease him sometimes," Hypnos admitted, "especially about being an idiot who got trapped into a bag. But he really doesn't deserve the reputation he has. Thanatos is the god of _peaceful_ death and often follows me so that men can smoothly transition from sleep into death."

Shion looked into Hypnos' eyes. "If you're punished, then he will also be punished, won't he?"

Hypnos nodded. "Did Thanatos tell you that?"

"No." Shion blushed slightly. "But I think if it was just you, you wouldn't mind being punished for my sake."

"Well, the sex _is_ really good..." Shion blushed bright red. Hypnos laughed, pulled him close by the waist, and kissed him. "I didn't expect it to be so hard to let go."

"Then let me come back." Shion wrapped his arms around Hypnos' waist.

Hypnos shook his head. "However long I extend your life, I cannot extend it indefinitely, and once you die, you will not be allowed to return. Thanatos is not entirely pitiless, but he won't forever delay the inevitable."

"Let me return _here_, to the Dream Realm, after I die. I'd rather be with you and serve you than restfully sleep in death," Shion said in that earnest way of his.

"I don't think you understand what you're offering," Hypnos said bluntly.

"I do."

Hypnos searched his eyes. "Very well. If you change your mind later, then I'll personally escort you to the place where heroes rest after death."

"I won't change my mind," Shion said firmly. Hypnos decided to believe him.

"You realize, of course, that serving me entails all sorts of responsibilities..." Hypnos said suggestively.

Shion smiled and knelt down. "I am more than happy to serve you, Hypnos-sama."


	7. Chapter 7

"I know it's really bad when you start treating me like family," Thanatos said when he found Shion waiting for him at the chess table.

"Hypnos-sama couldn't make it," Shion said apologetically.

"Yeah, because you kept him up at night again, I'm sure."

Shion flushed and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure he's told you, but Hypnos feels really bad about last time," Thanatos said. "He said he should have known when you kept asking for more. He says usually you still have a hard time saying it."

"I guess it's a privilege of being his twin brother." Of course, Shion would never ask Hypnos not to confide in Thanatos. He always wanted Hypnos to do whatever made him happiest.

"Of course. We share everything with one another." Thanatos frowned and finally moved his knight. Shion was always so damn fast making his moves.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I'm taking him away from you," Shion said once he moved his pawn.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Thanatos said suspiciously. He rarely won against Shion. In fact, he suspected he only won when Shion let him win.

"No, I just want you to know that you're still far more important to him than me," Shion said reassuringly.

"Of course, I am."

"And you always will be."

"I don't need a mortal to comfort me," Thanatos sneered half-heartedly. Then he paused with queen still in hand. "How do you know I'm jealous? Did he tell you that?"

"No, but I can understand how you feel. I'm sometimes jealous of you," Shion admitted. "I've seen my master with his brother so I know how close twins can be."

"We're inseparable. We even share the same bed," Thanatos said wistfully. He actually looked forward to Hypnos' imprisonment.

"And now it feels like I'm getting in between you two. I'm sorry for that."

"No, you make him happy," Thanatos said with a wave. "You can't understand what he's done for you."

"As long as I was mortal, you could tell yourself that it would eventually end. Now that he's decided to take me as his servant after I die, we'll be able to be together again. You're worried it really will last." Shion gave him a sympathetic look. Ok, so he did understand.

"He loves you far more than he could ever love me," Shion said honestly. "You're his blood brother. You have no reason to be jealous of me."

Maybe it was true. It certainly felt good hearing it from Hypnos' lover.

"I hear he's been giving you abstract gifts," Thanatos said.

"I assume he had to ok them with you."

"Yes." Thanatos touched the tip of his finger to Shion's forehead. A golden star appeared. Actually, he looked pretty cute with it. It reminded him of the gold stars teachers gave to good students. Shion looked up, a little cross-eyed for a moment. Thanatos laughed inwardly. "I'm going to give you a gift too."

"You don't have to," Shion protested. Yes, he was very thoughtful of others' feelings.

"No, you deserve this one. It'll help you understand Hypnos and me a little better." Thanatos shared the image of an unfamiliar person. "This boy is your younger brother."

"My... brother?" Shion said in surprise. He actually left an opening in his chess game, and Thanatos quickly seized the opportunity.

Thanatos nodded. "I don't know if Hakurei didn't know or just didn't tell you. His name is Ares. You'll like him. Of course, you won't remember any of this until after the Holy War, but then you can meet him. Until then, well, maybe Hypnos will let you meet him in his dreams."

"I have a brother," Shion said, still shocked.

"Yes. Give me your hand. I'm going to give you another gift." Shion did so. Thanatos poked it and put a golden star on it.

"What does it do?"

"Just shine." Thanatos grinned. "You look hilarious."

Shion's jaw dropped, then he pouted. When it came to physical appearance, Thanatos had never had any problems understanding why Hypnos was attracted to Shion. He really was adorable.

"Hopefully this Holy War won't last long." Shion tipped his head to one side. "He's dying," Thanatos said. "He has the White Plague, something from one of Hades' previous attempts to destroy the world."

"I know about the White Plague," Shion said. "The victim coughs up blood, and the coughing becomes worse until the lungs are completely consumed." Even as they watched him, Ares was seized by a coughing fit. "How long does he have?"

"Two weeks, one day, and three hours." Of course Thanatos knew his exact time of death.

"That's it?"

"If not for his Cosmos, he would already be dead," Thanatos said. "The dead don't dream. If you want to meet him in dreams, I suggest you ask Hypnos soon. Also, as he said before, he won't be able to have any contact with you once Hades awakens lest he draw attention to you."

"Can't you just... nudge his lifespan a bit?" Shion pleaded.

"No," Thanatos said firmly. "I'm sorry, but I can't. One exception just leads to another. I'm already extending your time for Hypnos' sake."

"Can I give up some of my years for him?"

Thanatos rolled his eyes. "Listen to yourself. You know the answer. You're not the first to try to make such a bargain. I can't."

"I'd be willing to die in his place," Shion offered.

"You virtually have immortality already. Once you die, you won't truly die but instead come to the Dream Realm."

"Is there anything that I can do to persuade you?"

"Yes."

Shion perked up. "What?"

Thanatos' eyes flashed. "Sleep with me."

Shion's mouth fell open. It made Thanatos think of the blowjobs that Hypnos had described to him. Shion was supposed to be very, very good with his tongue and lips.

"I—"

"Can't?" Thanatos finished for him. "I know. That's why I asked for it. I can't extend his life either."

"How long...?" Shion blushed under Thanatos' gaze.

"That depends on how much I like the sex."

"You hate me."

"I do." Thanatos smiled grimly. "You took him away from me. Hypnos and I shared everything, but not anymore. He refuses to share you," Thanatos growled angrily.

"He doesn't share his wife with you!" Shion objected.

"He doesn't love his wife the way he loves you." Shion was taken aback. He would have been happy to hear it if he wasn't in such a situation. "Personally, I don't care what you decide," Thanatos said. "Either way, I'll have my satisfaction. Just knowing he is alive and dying slowly will torture you."

Shion teleported them both to the bed he knew Hypnos usually shared with his brother. "How long?" he demanded. "How long will you extend his life?"

"Suck on me, and I'll give him one year."

"You expect me to trade myself for that?"

"Then why are we here?" Thanatos pointed out. "Go ahead. Let him die. I don't care."

Shion glared at him. He knew he was at Thanatos' mercy. Judging by his appearance, Ares couldn't be more than 15 or 16 and definitely not 18 since he was younger than Shion.

Shion pushed Thanatos onto the bed and ripped off his pants. "One year," he reminded Thanatos.

"Only if I come."

Shion didn't bother answering. He took hold of Thanatos' cock, steadied it, and clamped his lips around it. That in itself made this worth it. Shion was seething, and yet he was sucking on him. And Hypnos hadn't been exaggerating. Shion was very, very good at blowjobs. However, Shion didn't bother lovingly licking him or playing with his balls. He didn't swirl his tongue or swallow him deep. Thanatos wanted to draw this out, to truly torture Shion, but climaxed in no time. He tried to grab for Shion, but Shion teleported out of reach to avoid drinking him or having him come on him.

"One year," Shion said firmly and disappeared to thoroughly rinse out his mouth.

Thanatos smiled. He knew Shion would be back for more.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX  
><strong>

Shion was such a transparent person. Thanatos thought for sure Hypnos would find out about what had happened or Shion would tell him. Neither occurred.

"Thanatos-sama," Shion said hesitantly.

"Oh? Hypnos isn't coming again?" Thanatos said archly.

"I told him I wanted to see you." Shion's cheeks turned pink.

"About what?" Thanatos folded his arms.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"Spare me your apologies."

"No, I really am sorry," Shion insisted. "It's wrong for me to ask you to extend my brother's life. I won't hold you to your promise."

"And in return I don't tell Hypnos about that little blowjob, is that it?" Thanatos sneered.

"That's your choice," Shion said sincerely. "I'll probably tell him when I'm ready, but I know you're twin brothers and likely to share such stories."

Thanatos laughed uproariously. "Are you saying these things to try to befriend me, Mortal? Are you hoping we can be awkward in-laws but in-laws nevertheless?" Thanatos held up his arms and a sphere appeared above his head. In it was the image of Shion's younger brother. He started coughing up blood. "You fool. Who do you think gave him the White Plague?"

Shion stood, knocking over his chair as he did. "He wasn't sick? You did this on purpose!" He exploded with a circle of golden cosmos shining around him.

"Yes! And I think I'll kill him right now. You can watch."

"Don't you dare!" Shion attacked him, but his quick punches did nothing. Thanatos blocked the blows with one hand.

"You don't understand anything about the gods," Thanatos boasted. "I can extinguish his life as easily as I extinguish a candle. It is my right as the God of Death."

"Your right?" Shion said incredulously. "To take the lives of innocent people? No, Thanatos, that's why the Saints of Athena fight Hades." He raised an arm. "And that's why I'm going to fight you! Stardust Revolution!"

This time, Thanatos didn't block. He didn't dodge. He just stood there with a wicked smile on his face. The meteorites shot through him as if he was an illusion.

Which he was.

"You forget, this is the Dream Realm. I'm still trapped in Athena's little box." Thanatos grinned. "But as Hypnos told you, I can perform my duties from anywhere."

Ares started coughing anew. He wheezed in between coughs, barely able to catch his breath. His blood-speckled handkerchief became soaked. The whites of his eyes became almost entirely red. His face flushed bright red. He clutched his chest.

But he didn't die. His brow furrowed. He dropped his handkerchief and didn't even use his sleeve. He was practically vomiting blood.

But still he didn't die.

The worst part was Shion knew Thanatos wasn't deceiving him with an illusion. He didn't have to.

"Stop it," Shion said softly. The anger had drained out of him, and he felt emotionally exhausted. "I'll do it."

The sphere shrank until it was the size of an apple, and only Ares' face remained visible. That was more than enough.

"What exactly will you do?" Thanatos asked casually, but there was a triumphant glimmer in his eyes.

"Whatever you want," Shion said in a very small voice.

"Good boy." Thanatos played with Shion's soft hair with his free hand. "We'll see how long Hypnos' love lasts." Thanatos drew Shion to him and leaned down for a kiss. Shion didn't return it but neither did he resist it. "I'll keep my promise and let him live," Thanatos whispered into his ear. Shion shivered.

"Because as long as you do..."

"… I have power over you. Yes," Thanatos hissed. "Nevertheless, the result is the same. Your younger brother lives."

Thanatos had never had any male lovers, but he had plenty of experience with women, and the skills that he had developed were easily transferable. Promiscuity had its benefits. For one thing, Thanatos was a magnificent kisser. He experimented, kissing Shion in a variety of ways before settling on the ones that turned him on. Shion exhaled softly.

Thanatos changed the setting to Elysium and laid Shion down upon a bed of pastel blue and purple poppies. Shion closed his eyes, refusing to be seduced by the beauty of their surroundings. Thanatos let the fragrant flowers relax Shion as he continued to lightly kiss his fair face and neck. Shion's breathing became heavier. He felt the light dimming and couldn't help but to take a peek at the sunset.

It was a horrible mistake.

Shion gazed into the silver eyes of Thanatos' godly form. They were hazy, without pupils, and seemed to be a reflection of the moon. His beauty was beyond what was possible for a mortal. A faint white light surrounded him. And his hair matched his silver eyes and was wonderfully long and silky, tickling Shion's skin and mixing with his own fluffy hair. He was truly sexy, like a shining silver version of Hypnos.

Shion, already slightly aroused by Thanatos' caresses, became hard. He squirmed most provocatively as he tried to hide his obvious attraction to the god and get away from what he now desperately desired.

Thanatos knelt above him so he could get a good look at him. After ogling him for far longer than he wanted to, Shion turned his head away and closed his eyes. It didn't matter. He could still see Thanatos' mesmerizing eyes in his mind.

Thanatos kissed Shion all over the face, knowing full well it was the most erogenous areas for an Aries. His hand slowly slid down Shion's body, the touches feather light and just enough to make Shion want more. Eventually, he went in for Shion's ear.

Shion gasped softly, finally turning Thanatos on. As Thanatos continued to lick and lightly nibble on his ear, Shion's gasps became punctuated by muted moans and whimpers. Yes, Thanatos had heard about these from Hypnos. They were every bit as appealing as he'd described them. Thanks to his brother, he knew exactly how to elicit more delightful moans from his poor victim.

"Shion," Thanatos whispered huskily, breathing heavily on his wet earlobe as he spoke.

Shion moaned helplessly and squirmed provocatively. Thanatos slowly stripped him, caressing him as he went along. Shion moved against his will, now all too familiar with the pleasures of sex. Thanatos stripped himself as well, letting Shion feel his marble-smooth bare skin. Shion became harder and leaked.

"Shion," Thanatos crooned. He knew his hot breath against Shion's ear was incredibly titillating. Shion writhed eagerly, helpless against Thanatos' stroking and groping. Thanatos pumped Shion's shaft and watched him become that horny, uncontrollable ram that Hypnos loved.

Thanatos flipped him over and slid a very well-oiled finger into his opening. Shion gasped. He was adorable. No wonder Hypnos liked him. "Beg me to give it to you," Thanatos whispered.

Shion's eyes widened. Thanatos reached underneath him and grabbed hold of his cock again. As he did, he continued toying with Shion's opening. Shion gasped and twisted. Thanatos was particularly cruel in stimulating his g-spot and didn't relent until Shion came all over his hand.

"More?" Shion shook his head. Thanatos began playing with him again. He panted desperately as he became hard again. "We're going to keep doing this until you actually ask me to fuck you."

"No," Shion mouthed. He squirmed and arched his back, pushing his ass up into the air.

"Say it," Thanatos demanded and used Shion's own cum as lube. He tortured him with more caresses inside as well as outside his body.

"Oh," Shion managed a soft sound and moved to meet Thanatos' touches.

Much to Thanatos' surprise, Shion became wet. Dreams. Only in dreams. Thanatos became too horny to wait for Shion's surrender.

Shion let out a soft cry. Thanatos took him fast and hard. It wasn't long before Shion became crazy with desire. He couldn't say it aloud, but his body made it clear.

"Thanatos-sama," Shion finally muttered under his breath. It was impossible to tell if it he was begging for more or asking him to stop. It didn't matter which it was. It encouraged Thanatos to take him harder.

Shion writhed perfectly, moving to meet Thanatos' thrusts. His body gripped Thanatos' in a way similar and yet entirely different from a woman's. His ass was soft and yet hard with muscle. Thanatos screwed him until he was dizzy. He distinctly felt Shion climax not only on the outside but also on the inside, washing hot fluids over Thanatos' cock.

Thanatos rolled off him and fought to catch his breath. Beside him, Shion did the same. Only his gasps for air sounded a little like hiccups. Thanatos glanced over and realized those gasps were attempts to control his sobs from overwhelming him.

It made Thanatos wish he could take back all the things he'd said and done.

Thanatos picked up an opium stem and touched it to Shion. Too much opium could kill, and he knew how much that was so was able to impart just the right amount of opium to keep him in a heavy death-like slumber. Hypnos would have to do the rest with his wand of forgetfulness.

Thanatos gently touched Shion's cheek and kissed him on the forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX**

Hypnos outright summoned his brother to the Dream Realm. Even gods slept, and Thanatos was weaker now that he was imprisoned in Athena's chest. There was no chessboard. There was no coffee table. There was no field of flowers. Hypnos simply summoned him to empty space.

"Well, well, it's been a while," Thanatos said and crossed his arms. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You showed Shion your divine form." Hypnos didn't sound angry, but he was seething inside. Shion had tried to hide it, but it wasn't hard for the God of Sleep to see his dreams, even the brief ones. It reminded him of how he'd first met Shion, the way he'd lusted for him in that innocent way of his, before he'd known what sex was really about.

"So what?" Thanatos said in a challenging tone. "I was sick of wearing that piece of trash. I've been sick of it for quite a long time now. It had already been destroyed in my fight against the Pope of Sanctuary and his brat student. Assuming that form only reminds me of my defeat at the hands of mere mortals."

Hypnos had to admit it was a good reason to despise that form. Nevertheless, it was a mortal form, one that wasn't of divine beauty. Thanatos wasn't good at games, but he was very good at poker faces. Hypnos decided the best route to take was to assume his brother innocent until proven guilty.

"He had said he wanted to meet with you. I suppose you were expecting me instead of him," Hypnos conceded. "In any case, he can't stop thinking about you."

"Me?" Thanatos looked surprised. "We may look alike, but I'm not you."

"I'm aware of that."

"So does he fantasize about threesomes?" Thanatos said slyly.

"No," Hypnos said and rolled his eyes. "For the most part, he has nightmares about you."

"Most mortals have nightmares about me." Thanatos waved off the comment. "And he's not my type, so even if he wanted a threesome, I'm afraid I'm not interested."

"Hm." It was true that Thanatos wasn't into men, but then, neither was Hypnos. "Who's Ares?"

"Ah, Ares. Yes, he came to me about him." Thanatos nodded. "Ares is his younger brother. I had told Shion about him last time we met."

"I meant which soul is he," Hypnos clarified. "Their parents are dead; Hakurei doesn't know anything about him; and neither brother knows the other. Without any dreams to follow, I can't find him."

"Ah. I thought for sure Hakurei had simply withheld the information from him." Thanatos summoned an image of Shion's younger brother.

Their resemblance was uncanny. Ares had shorter hair, but it only make him look more like Shion at that age. It would have been perfect if Thanatos wanted Shion's younger brother instead of Shion.

"Maybe you should just make Shion forget about him," Thanatos suggested. "I think my telling him is probably the reason for his nightmares."

"Yes. Shion knows he's dying."

Hypnos didn't go into details about the sexual blackmail. Thanatos was beyond such behavior. There were easier ways for him to have Shion, like outright seducing him. Shion had been very passionate in his fantasies about Thanatos, and in truth, not all of them were tinted with that nightmarish element. Hypnos felt that uncharacteristic possessiveness that marked his relationship with Shion. He had no reason to be jealous, but he was.

"Ares has a little more than a year to live," Thanatos said. "Shion begged me to extend his life, even offering to trade his life in return, but you know I can't. That's why I suggested dreams, but if it torments him so, perhaps forgetting would be the kindest way of dealing with the situation."

"Maybe," Hypnos said with a slight edge in his voice. "We'll see."

"Oh, and Hypnos? Don't you dare put me to sleep like that again," Thanatos said with a dark look. "I am your twin brother, not your servant. Do it again, and I might just take Shion."

Hypnos knew Thanatos was talking about taking Shion's life, but he couldn't help but to think about Thanatos taking Shion in a sexual manner. However, Hypnos simply nodded curtly. Thanatos disappeared in a flash of purple light. It illustrated just how serious Thanatos was about doing harm to Hypnos' lover. The purple reflected their darker side.

Hypnos returned to Shion, who was working diligently on the dreams of the most boring people on earth. It wasn't very kind of Hypnos, but he really hated working on mundane people. Shion cared about them though, just as he cared about everyone else. Their lives might be boring, but they were singularly important, no two being alike.

Shion was such a wonderful person, but he was driving a wedge between the Twin Gods.

Hypnos smoothly slid them into a dream in which he was Thanatos in his divine form. He approached Shion and wasn't even sure he wanted to do this until Shion looked up. He flinched and then looked away.

"Thanatos-sama," Shion said in a very quiet voice.

"Come here," Hypnos commanded. Or rather, Thanatos. Even other gods would be unable to distinguish him from his brother in this situation, in a dream so deep it was almost death.

Shion obeyed him and kept his eyes averted. Thanatos pushed him up against the desk. Shion's hand shook almost imperceptibly. But in his eyes were those torrid fantasies, the ones in which Thanatos gave him rough but good sex. Hypnos was reminded of their early days together.

Hypnos, as Thanatos, ran his hand over Shion's face and then drew it in for a kiss. Shion closed his eyes but not for erotic reasons.

"Do you know what I want?" Thanatos whispered into Shion's ear. Shion shivered. His ears were so sensitive. He nodded, and those cute little ears turned pink. Thanatos pushed his hair back to have even more access to those ears.

Hypnos put the rest of his paperwork aside. It could wait.

Thanatos ran a hand over Shion's increasingly eager body. After all, in this form, the God of Death was undeniably handsome. Shion's breathing became heavier as Hypnos touched him in his good spots. Shion squeezed his eyes shut.

"Do you want it?" Hypnos asked, drawing Shion's cock out of his now lowered pants. Shion didn't answer but he did move eagerly in Hypnos' hand. Thanatos didn't sleep with men, but most men knew how to touch themselves and thus other cocks as well. He could see a handjob in Shion's mind, and it increased his excitement.

"Strip," Hypnos commanded.

Shion blushed bright red. But he did it. He slowly slid his scarf off and then his sash. His pants had been lowered but he now removed them entirely. Then he took off his shirt. He stood naked before the God of Death, partially aroused by his earlier touches. His blush spread to his neck and ears. He had no way to hide his growing attraction. And Hypnos didn't even have to do anything. His mere presence and desire to have sex was enough.

"Suck on me," Hypnos said. Shion literally fell to his knees, his hair hiding his face, but Hypnos could almost imagine his teary look. He almost dropped the dream—nightmare—but he didn't. He couldn't. He had to know. "And I want some of that tongue action."

Shion nodded. Perhaps if he was really Thanatos, he wouldn't have gotten turned on so easily. Thanatos liked blowjobs, but those were always the soft lips and tongue of nymphs. Shion sucked hard on him, turning him on with little trouble. As promised, he used his tongue, and when he did, it didn't take long for Hypnos to come. Shion teleported out of the way, much to Hypnos' surprise. Shion loved drinking him.

"Come here," Hypnos commanded. Shion did so with lowered eyes. He could obviously guess what Hypnos' next command was going to be. "Lick me clean."

As he did, Hypnos became hard again. Shion had a very skilled tongue. Even though he wasn't trying to turn Hypnos on, he did. Shion tensed, dreading his next command.

"Yes," Hypnos said in response to his thoughts. "Suck on me, and this time, swallow my cum."

Shion didn't waste any time. He obviously just wanted to perform and get it over and done with. And he was good at blowjobs. He imagined he was sucking on Hypnos instead of Thanatos. He made Hypnos come in less than a minute and swallowed as commanded. Shion looked away. Thanatos even tasted like Hypnos.

Hypnos would never hurt Shion, not even in dreams anymore. But Thanatos was a different person, and pretending to be Thanatos required that Hypnos act differently so that they could be distinguished from one another. Eventually, Hypnos came up with some things that Thanatos might do in such a situation.

They appeared in one of the random rooms, and Hypnos tied Shion to the bed. Then he struck him with a nine-tailed whip. Shion gasped. Hypnos watched Shion's creamy white skin become marred with red streaks. This was definitely the type of thing Thanatos would do. How much would Shion endure?

"Thank me, and ask me to whip you again," Hypnos instructed him. Shion couldn't ask for sex, but asking to be tortured was apparently slightly easier.

"Thank you, Thanatos-sama," Shion said through gritted teeth. "Please whip me again."

Hypnos did so. He didn't want to continue this, but he really, really had to know. Would Shion do anything Thanatos asked him to? Hypnos continued whipping him until he was raw. After a while, Shion couldn't hold back his cries of pain. Hypnos caressed those sore spots. Shion winced. Hypnos had to admit, he didn't like violence, but Shion was very appealing like this. It made him want to cuddle and comfort him.

"Beg me to fuck you," Hypnos commanded him. It was reminiscent of their early days together. Shion couldn't do it. Hypnos stroked his body and licked at his ear. Shion became turned on. He hadn't when the nymphs harassed him, but apparently, Thanatos was different. He resembled his brother enough to make Shion hard.

But he couldn't beg for it. He couldn't ask for it. He couldn't say anything except the occasional gasp and moan. Hypnos tortured him sexually this time, making him incredibly horny but not letting him come-and he really knew how to make Shion crazy for sex. Still, he couldn't ask for it.

Hypnos plunged his penis into Shion and watched him gasp and arch to meet him. He was fairly certain by now that Shion really had done it with Thanatos. His body was unable to keep a secret. It reacted wildly to that sexy shining silver god and not in the way it would react to Hypnos. Thanatos was a harder lover, more like Hypnos had been that one time he lost control.

Shion's body invited that, yearned for it. His wrists were still bound to the bed, but he wrapped his legs around Hypnos to pull him close. Encouraged by Shion, Hypnos pounded him.

"Shion, beg me to fuck you harder," Hypnos commanded him. He remembered Shion had done so for his sake that one time.

"Hypnos-sama," Shion mouthed silently. Shion came and spilled all over Hypnos' cock. That triggered off Hypnos' climax.

Hypnos untied Shion and released him from the dream.

Hypnos didn't expect to be jumped. Shion's lips clamped around Hypnos' dick. He sucked on it until it burst. This time, he willingly drank it all. In fact, he paused for half a minute before starting to suck on him again. His tongue worked its magic. Hypnos couldn't believe he was doing this despite where his dick had been. Then he remembered it hadn't happened for real.

Hypnos kept coming. As long as Shion was there and blowing him, he continually climaxed. Shion's appetite truly was insatiable, like those fantasies he'd had before they'd actually begun having oral sex.

"Stop..." Hypnos finally managed. He was scared Shion would keep this up forever, and he truly thought he'd keep coming forever. But he didn't mean it and Shion knew it so he didn't relent. He swallowed him in deeper and kept making him climax.

"Oh, gods, Shion." He gripped Shion's hair and pushed him down lower. Shion obliged him and made him climax even harder. They finally stopped when Hypnos truly was at his limit and could come no more.

Even though Hypnos was hot and sweaty, Shion partially draped himself over Hypnos' arm.

"I'm sorry. I was having some bad dreams," Shion said softly and nuzzled Hypnos. He wasn't sure when the dream ended and reality began, but he felt bad for refusing Hypnos and didn't realize that Hypnos had been masquerading as Thanatos.

"Bad dreams about Thanatos?" Hypnos asked. Shion nodded. "Did he threaten to kill your brother unless you slept with him?"

Shion hesitated, worried that admitting it would have horrible repercussions. At last, Shion nodded and was about to defend Thanatos when Hypnos kissed him.

"It's not your fault," Hypnos said. "I'll deal with Thanatos. You just sleep."

Shion smiled tiredly, already rather sleepy from all the sex.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Shion asked. It was such an odd request and certainly one Shion had never made before. In some ways, to Hypnos, it was more erotic than Shion asking for sex.

Hypnos answered with a nod and a kiss and then held him until he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX**

"I can't believe you did that." This time, Hypnos didn't bother to hide his anger, and it was very, very rare for him to be angry. "I didn't think you were capable of going so low."

That could really only mean one thing.

"Did he tell you?" Thanatos asked.

"I tricked him," Hypnos admitted. "Shion won't remember any of this. "

"Why am I not surprised?" Thanatos scoffed. Then he stopped and looked directly at Hypnos. "What exactly is 'any of this'?" His perfect silver eyebrows furrowed. "Will he remember me?"

"No."

"My divine form?" Thanatos' poker face slowly cracked.

"No."

"My mortal form?"

"No."

"The sex?"

"No." Hypnos' golden eyes flashed. "Any time spent with you was nothing more than a dream. It happened in the Dream Realm so technically, it's true."

"But..." He was Death. Death did not cry. "He's driving a wedge between us," Thanatos said angrily.

"No, you are driving a wedge between _us—_between me and Shion."

"You have Pasithea!" Thanatos grabbed Hypnos' arm. "Let me have Shion!"

"Shion is very much disinclined towards you," Hypnos said and brushed his brother's hand off.

"Exactly!" Thanatos exclaimed. "He won't love me. He'll never love me. He won't leave you. So what's the harm in lending him to me?"

"Because he's mines!" Hypnos snapped. "Because it makes me jealous. I want him for myself. We may share all things, but not him." Thanatos gave him a hurt look. "I'll let you dream of a Shion just like the real one," Hypnos promised. "He'll resent you when you want him to resent you; he'll be seduced by you when you want him to be seduced by you; and he'll even love you when you want him to love you."

"I don't want a Shion. I want _the_ Shion—the real one." Thanatos finally broke down entirely. "He doesn't even have to like me. I just want him to remember me. Please?"

"Why are you making this so difficult for me?" Hypnos said exasperatedly. It was rare when the elder twin acted it. Usually, they were equals.

"Even the immortal gods hate me," Thanatos said with a shaky voice. "For a short moment, he understood me. You have nothing to fear. I made certain he hated me, that he thought he had misunderstood me. You said he has nightmares about me. Can't I maybe participate in those?"

"Interesting word for it: participate," Hypnos said dryly.

It was hard for Hypnos to see Thanatos like this. Not only was Thanatos good at poker faces, he'd also developed a very thick skin over time and learned to be indifferent to most everything. Thanatos rarely cared. But he cared about this.

"I'll let him decide," Hypnos finally conceded. "I'll lift my spell from him, and you can talk to him. If he decides to continue seeing you, then I'll allow it. Otherwise, you stay locked in Athena's chest and remain forgotten."

Thanatos practically bounced up and down with joy. It might even be the last time they saw each other, but it was better than nothing.

"Now?" Thanatos begged.

"Fine. Now," Hypnos said and shook his head at Thanatos' eagerness.

Thanatos knew Hypnos wouldn't let him see Shion even in the Dream Realm so he snuggled up in bed and let Hypnos put him to sleep.

"Thanatos-sama," Shion said in acknowledgment. He poured him some tea and added milk and honey. Just seeing Shion again made Thanatos horny.

"Did Hypnos tell you about us?" Thanatos asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes."

"You know what I want," Thanatos said with a shrug.

"Sex?" Shion suggested.

Thanatos became hard at the very mention of the word. They weren't meeting for real, and if this was their last time seeing each other, then he wanted to make the most of it. He'd already decided he was going to try to seduce Shion regardless of his decision, and Hypnos must've known it would be the case. Thanatos had even thought up an excuse: he'd thought this a Shion instead of the Shion.

"I can't deny that sex would be very nice." Thanatos leered at Shion, who blushed cutely.

Then, much to Thanatos' surprise, Shion parted his robe slightly, revealing his creamy skin and pale pink nipples. He blushed more fiercely as Thanatos ogled him.

"You can do whatever you want to me," Shion said, though he was apparently still unable to ask for sex.

"What are you doing?" Thanatos asked suspiciously. "Are you trying to make sure Hypnos never lets me see you again?"

"I'm trying to please you," Shion answered honestly. "You see, I'm not really 'Shion.' I'm a dream version of Shion. Hypnos-sama wants you to try me out and see if I can satisfy you."

Thanatos didn't go soft, but he was disappointed.

"You know, I think I would have preferred it if you hadn't told me that," Thanatos said wryly.

"I'm sorry. You want me to be as close to the real Shion as possible, and I suppose he'd want to be totally honest with you," Shion said.

"How am I supposed to have a conversation with you now?" Thanatos complained and sighed. "Knowing you aren't really Shion means anything you say isn't real."

"I'm sorry." Shion stood and stripped. "At least there are some benefits."

"True enough." Thanatos admired Shion's very sexy body, making him blush again. He moved to Thanatos' side, dropped down on his knees, and looked up.

"I think... you'd better... that is, I think I'm too Shion to, you know, do anything more." Shion turned a brighter shade of red as he tried to be suggestive. The bulge in Thanatos' pants was becoming quite large.

Thanatos nodded in understanding. He pulled his pants down, and Shion's eyes became quite wide. He looked back up, and his eyes were met by Thanatos' silver ones. Apparently, in his divine form, his cock was that much larger.

"Oh? Doesn't Hypnos occasionally assume his divine form around you?" Thanatos asked. He watched as Shion tried to hide his growing erection. Of course, Thanatos was a god and knew about it.

"Not really," Shion admitted. "He worries I'd feel inferior or unworthy. I've had issues of the sort before."

Shion was practically drooling. Clearly, he'd much rather skip the conversation and get right to the sex. It was unlike the real Shion, but it was a damn appealing thought.

Thanatos sighed.

"Get up. I don't want to do this." Thanatos smiled bitterly. "How did Hypnos put it? You'll hate me when I want you to hate me and love me when I want you to love me. I might as well have sex with one of the nymphs and pretend she's you. It'd be more real."

"And if I said I was the real Shion?" Shion asked.

"Honestly? I wouldn't believe it even if it was true." Thanatos smiled grimly. "You're naked and kneeling to give me a blowjob. That in itself is proof enough that this isn't real."

"So if this isn't real, indulge in your fantasy," Shion said and gave him a lick. That lick gave Thanatos all sorts of ideas and made him fully erect.

Thanatos laughed bitterly. There was no way his resolve could stand against such an offer. He teleported them to that same field of pastel blue and purple poppies. Shion looked best in natural settings, or rather, natural settings of Elysium, which were beyond the beauty of natural settings in the real world. Shion's pastel green hair matched the poppies, and his eyes were very much like twilight.

"They say a man will never turn down free sex," Thanatos said softly and leaned down to kiss Shion. Shion hesitantly returned his kiss. Then he melted into it, closed his eyes, and moaned slightly. It was a horribly erotic sound and an invitation of sorts. Thanatos parted Shion's thighs and stroked his cock. Shion's panting became heavier, and his kiss became more eager. At last, Thanatos slid into his hot, wet body.

Shion gasped and wrapped his arms around Thanatos. Thanatos was as he always was, hard and firm in his pounding. Shion bucked and met his every thrust, as if his body was made for this kind of violation. In some ways, it was. After all, this was a dream. His hard cock rubbed against Thanatos' skin, leaking and reveling in being squeezed between their bodies. Shion pulled Thanatos' head down for an amazing kiss that was followed by some intense sucking. Shion sucked in time with those thrusts.

They climaxed simultaneously. And because this was a dream, Thanatos felt confident enough to admit it.

"Shion, I think I might be in love you. Do you think you could ever love me?"

"I do love you, Thanatos-sama." Shion cuddled up against him.

It wasn't fair. Thanatos closed his eyes. It just wasn't fair. No one loved death.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX**

"I don't want him," Thanatos said to his approaching brother. Hypnos took a seat in the poppies beside Shion's beautiful naked body. "He's too fake. He even told me he loved me. Tell me that isn't a crock full of shit."

"He wanted to try," Hypnos said and traced Shion's babyish cheek. "He knows how important you are to me. It doesn't feel like it at the moment, but in the long run, I'll probably end up choosing you over him. It's the nature of 'love.' Our lives are simply longer; our love is similarly longer."

"That wasn't a Shion?"

"No, it was Shion."

"And still he lied," Thanatos said bitterly, remembering Shion's last words.

"We are alike," Hypnos said to Thanatos. "There's no point in trying to avoid it. Maybe for a year or two it wouldn't be an issue, but if this is to be anything longer, it can't go on like this."

"So what are you proposing?" Thanatos asked with raised eyebrow. In his divine form, it was a truly artful expression.

"Pasithea was a gift to me. Similarly, Shion is my gift to you." Hypnos nodded at Thanatos' expression of disbelief. "It still makes me jealous, but I'll have to learn to deal with that emotion."

"And? The catch?"

"Don't hurt him," Hypnos said and caressed Shion's milky smooth skin. He remembered marring it with that nine-tailed whip when pretending to be Thanatos. "Shion has to be willing. Not a hard task considering your skills at seduction, but nevertheless, I want to make that clear. If he plays your games, then it's ok, but you must make sure he has a safety word."

"Now?" Thanatos suggested. "You can supervise."

Hypnos wondered if he'd become too jealous, but at least being present meant he could stop it if things did get out of hand. "Now, but I don't want to see this." He walked off and disappeared.

Thanatos gave Shion a lecherous look, to which Shion turned bright red.

"So first, for your brother Ares, you'd do anything. Now, for Hypnos, you'll do anything," Thanatos summarized with a grin. Shion blushed and nodded. "Lie back." He did so. Thanatos was still naked from their previous bout. He knelt above Shion with cock dangling about Shion's lips.

Shion was a smart boy. He didn't need to be told what to do. He took Thanatos' cock into his mouth and sucked on it. Thanatos thrust into him. He didn't gag. It felt so good. These were the blowjobs Hypnos had described—not the fast ones that made him climax in under a minute but the deep, long ones that made him climax hard.

Shion kept drinking from his divine form, reveling in the taste of the Twin Gods.

Shion started all over again, sucking on him and grabbing his ass to get him closer. This really was a fantasy; this couldn't be the real Shion. He sucked so hard Thanatos started coming repeatedly, something he'd never done before. At best, he'd become aroused anew with a different nymph.

And that tongue... he'd felt it before, but Shion didn't hold anything back this time. That tongue did all sorts of tricks and kept Thanatos wanting more. Orgasm after orgasm. Thanatos truly wished Shion had fallen for him instead of his brother. If this was sympathy sex, then the real sex must've been even better.

All this made Shion incredibly wet. Thanatos could hear it sloshing and popping as his body opened and closed.

Thanatos drew out of Shion's mouth and completely covered his face with his cum. He couldn't resist an opportunity to humiliate a mortal, even if that mortal was Shion.

"Well, now, let's see..." Thanatos didn't bother oiling his finger. Shion was so incredibly wet that it wasn't necessary to prepare him any further. And since they had Hypnos' permission, Shion was a horny ram just waiting for Thanatos.

Thanatos thrust into him and was met by an equally enthusiastic ass. He thrust in again only to find himself welcomed. Too welcomed.

"Shion," Thanatos began. Shion nodded eagerly. He summoned a good strong rope with his psychokinesis and handed it to Thanatos. Shion's movements encouraged Thanatos to tie him tighter.

"Thanatos-sama, please don't!" That sticky cum was still all over his face. He was weak and vulnerable, perfect for feeling the wrath of a god.

"Say 'Hypnos' if it's too much," Thanatos said, remembering his brother's condition for the role-playing.

Shion nodded and squirmed seductively. Thanatos was upon him in an instant.

"I want it hard, Thanatos-sama," Shion whispered. "So hard it bleeds. So hard I beg you to stop but you refuse to. Tell me how weak I am. Show me the difference between a god and a man."

Thanatos was more than happy to comply. He fucked him hard, and just when he thought he might be going too far, Shion wrapped his legs around Thanatos and encouraged the pounding.

"You lowly little mortal," Thanatos said as pounded Shion. "You live to serve us."

"No!" Shion allowed his body to tighten so that Thanatos had to force his way in. Eventually, he changed positions entirely to make things difficult for Thanatos. "Don't! Stop! Ouch! Please, don't stop!"

"Trying to get away?" Thanatos boomed. He struck Shion and then forced his dick into his mouth. He had a tight hold on that extra soft, fluffy green hair and forced Shion along his cock. Shion made obscene noises as he tried to resist, and, like before, his blowjobs were amazing. Thanatos kept his dick down deep in Shion's mouth. Eventually, Thanatos offloaded the rest of his cum. He held Shion's mouth closed as he did and forced him to swallow. He resisted but eventually had to when Thanatos held his nose closed.

Thanatos forced him vertical, letting the weight mostly rest on his shoulder blades. He held his thighs open and speared him. Shion screamed and tried to break free. Thanatos was significantly stronger.

"No! Please!" Shion begged but Thanatos kept pounding into him. "STOP!"

Eventually, Shion climaxed and blacked out. The cum dripped down his stomach, and Thanatos curiously licked it up. It tasted pretty good.

Thanatos untied Shion, cleaned him, and watched as he slept peacefully. Hopefully that would be ok under Hypnos' new ground rules because it was damn addictive.

Thanatos stirred. He knew it had been too good to be true. His elder twin brother sat beside him, stroking his hair. He closed his eyes and turned away.

"I don't want to ever see him again," Thanatos said.

"I had to know your real feelings," Hypnos said.

"Bastard. So what if you do?" Thanatos buried his head in his arms though, of course, he didn't cry. He didn't even know if his divine form was physically capable of tears. "What's so great about you anyways? He offered to sleep with you to save his master. How is that different from sleeping with me to save his brother?"

"I didn't say it was different." In fact, he hadn't said anything about it.

"Then why does he 'love' you? Even he said he didn't know, that perhaps it was just physical attraction. If it's just that, then I don't see why he shouldn't fall in love with me." Thanatos sat up but hid behind cascading silver hair. "You said you wanted to know my real feelings? Yes, I think I might love him. It might be more than just sex."

"In the end, we don't understand mortals, and they don't understand us," Hypnos said.

"So why does he love you again?"

"He loves me because I am tender towards him and spend time with him. He loves me because he came to understand that I do not serve Hades to destroy the world but to ease the pain of those dying." The corner of Hypnos' lips quirked up. "And yes, he loves me because I'm damn sexy even in my mortal form."

"There are hundreds like him," Thanatos said and scoffed.

"I could say the same to you."

"He's so adorable," Thanatos whined.

"He is." Hypnos smiled as he thought of some of Shion's more amusing expressions. "And you've had dozens of blushing virgins."

"It's fine." Thanatos waved irritably. "This conversation tires me."

"Hm. Let me talk to Shion."

"To what end?"

"We'll see."


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX**

Hypnos peeked over Shion's shoulder. He was working on even more mundane people than last time. This man's biggest dream was to visit the next village. As luck would have it, this was the dream to fulfill that dream. Unfortunately, he was such a boring person that the entire dream would consist of his walking to the village. He wouldn't even reach it and couldn't even think of interesting scenery, just dirt road and occasional patches of grass. Sometimes, Hypnos wondered if humans were still made of clay.

Hypnos kissed Shion's cheek once he'd delivered the dream.

"Hypnos-sama!" Shion half turned to return his kiss. Hypnos caught a glimpse of a dream in which a boy picked grapes from his neighbor's garden. "One moment." The boy wouldn't get caught or even eat the fruit. He would just continue picking them until he woke up. The finishing touch: the grapes were dark purple, almost black.

Shion stood and shared a more passionate kiss with Hypnos. His tongue... oh, his tongue was good even in simple kisses. He turned and pushed Hypnos into the chair. Hypnos was already partially erect. Shion had lost all sense of propriety. Here, in the Dream World, no one would interrupt or see them. He slid Hypnos' pants down to his knees and started licking. Hypnos drew in a sharp breath. He'd meant to converse with Shion about something, but he couldn't remember what now, not with the fierce sucking distracting him. Shion teased him until he leaked and slowly licked it up with his sensual tongue. Hypnos stroked his fluffy pale green hair as Shion continued to pleasure him. And when it was time, he let Shion know by forcing his head down. Oh, how Shion loved to swallow him. His lips, his tongue, the roof of his mouth, and his throat all worked in unison to bring him to climax violently.

Shion drank and drank and drank, and Hypnos could imagine his little Adam's apple bouncing up and down. This was probably a result of dealing with boring dreams.

Shion looked up. He was the most adorable little lamb with beautiful, wide eyes and a brilliant smile. With his panting, he very much reminded Hypnos of a dog that was eager to please.

"You are so good at that," Hypnos said with a happy, satisfied sigh. Shion started moving forward to take his cock into his mouth again. Before he could start another distracting blowjob, Hypnos pulled him into his lap.

"Hypnos," Shion whispered into his ear. "I'm horny."

Anytime Shion admitted that aloud, Hypnos became rock hard. Shion smiled slightly and speared himself on Hypnos' shaft. They started panting in unison. Hypnos grabbed Shion's rear and helped him up and down. It wasn't good enough. Apparently, Shion was really, really horny. He let Hypnos grab his ass, but he controlled the pace and wildly rode Hypnos. He was a god, and under the right circumstances, he was able to come repeatedly. And he did. He fired deep into Shion, filling him again and again. If all mortals were like this, then it was no wonder the other Greek gods were so fond of dallying with humans. Of course, Shion was special.

It was a good hour before Shion truly orgasmed. He seemed to enjoy being able to come inside as well as out. Hypnos sometimes suspected he wanted to get in as much of it as possible before it ended so he could remember it in his future dreams, when he dreamed but wasn't in the Dream Realm. Hypnos certainly didn't object since he benefited greatly from Shion's desire to memorize how good sex felt.

Suddenly, they were in bed and on their sides to chat. They needed time to cool down before they could cuddle. Shion's face was flushed, and he looked at Hypnos with utter adoration. He was so horribly cute after sex. Hypnos didn't know what to say.

"Is it about Thanatos, Hypnos-sama?" Shion hazarded. After some careful consideration, Hypnos nodded.

"He's not satisfied just dreaming of you, not even in the deepest dreams in which you're practically real," Hypnos said eventually.

"Do you want me to sleep with him?" Shion asked forwardly. He did an admirable job keeping his blush down.

"Want? No. Need? Maybe."

"Need?' Shion pouted. "How can you 'need' me to sleep with him?" Hypnos stroked his cute round cheek.

"Oh, Shion, you can't imagine how he is," Hypnos said with a sigh. "Right now, he's sulking. But eventually, when he doesn't get his way, his sulking will take a more malevolent turn. And he really, really wants you. He rarely wants or cares about anything."

"Why me?" Shion said, still pouting. "I'm not even all that great. There's plenty of people who are far more beautiful than me."

"Shion, do you know how many children I have?" Hypnos asked.

"Four?" Shion was so cute when he was confused. "The four Dream Gods, right?"

"No. I have more than a thousand children." Shion's eyes widened, and his mouth became a big o. "All those little dream spirits who pick up dreams from you to deliver are my children, every single one."

"They must hate me." Shion flushed.

"Hate you? Why?" Hypnos raised an eyebrow.

"Because I order them around."

"Order them? No. You craft the necessary dream and tell them where it goes. You're not ordering them. Their orders come from me." Hypnos kissed Shion and pulled him closer now that they'd cooled from their passionate romp.

"They're so pretty," Shion said wistfully.

"The oneroi? Yes. Their mother is my wife, after all, and she is one of the three Graces." Shion squirmed awkwardly in Hypnos' arms. Hypnos rarely mentioned his wife, and this was certainly the first time he'd mentioned all his children.

"Over a thousand. Why are you telling me this?" Shion asked with another pout. He would've preferred to think Hypnos only had four children.

"Because I'm sure Thanatos has told you before that I don't love my wife the way I love you." Shion blushed brightly. Clearly, Thanatos had but Shion hadn't entirely believed him. "She is very beautiful, and it's true that I longed for her for a long time, but she was given to me as payment for doing Hera a favor. Do you see what I mean? It's not love that brought us together. I have feelings for her, and it's a kind of love, but it's like saying you love sweet rice pudding."

"You're not such a cold person that she'd just be a piece of meat to you." Shion said and kissed Hypnos. "I wouldn't love you if you were that way."

"True, but I haven't always been the way I am now," Hypnos confessed. "In the beginning, when I was more immature, it's true that I did mostly want her for sex. Obviously a lot of sex. She changed me for the better. Still, changing does not mean loving. I learned to appreciate and love her, but the love between a man and a woman is different from the love between two men. There are things women simply can't understand."

"And there are things mortals can't understand," Shion said.

"Greek gods are a selfish lot," Hypnos said. "Thanatos will eventually have his way with you. Most likely, he'll simply take you when I'm not looking."

"You mean he'll rape me," Shion said more as a statement than a question. Hypnos nodded. "I'll fight him," Shion reassured him.

"That's how he likes it," Hypnos said and protectively hugged Shion. "I'm not belittling the abilities of mortal men. The Pope of Sanctuary and Gold Saint Cancer managed to defeat Thanatos, but look at the nature of the defeat. He can't wander around earth, and he can only enter the Dream Realm with my permission, but he can still kill. That is a very powerful ability."

"You mean he'll coerce me like he did before?" Shion clung to Hypnos.

"There's nothing I can do to stop him from taking your brother's life. As he said, it's within his rights, and as much as you'd like to think it's not, it is. Alternatively, he can refuse to take lives until Zeus himself intervenes and gives you to him." Hypnos gave Shion a little peck on the lips. "I think it would be best not to wait until he becomes desperate. And sex doesn't equate to love."

"I don't want to have sex with him. He's mean," Shion said. He made a little puppy-dog face.

"He can be, yes," Hypnos agreed. "I'm hoping he'll lose interest in you after a little while." Hypnos very gently kissed Shion. "As long as it happens in the Dream Realm, I can regulate it. I can keep it from hurting 'for real.' It's better that it happen now than later. If he rapes you when he's free and when I'm not looking, then there's nothing to stop him from being as abusive as he likes. If he steals you after you die, then I can't do anything about it."

Shion buried his head into Hypnos' chest. "Ok. I trust you. But please, not yet."

Hypnos knew what was on Shion's mind. He rolled on top of him and pressed their bodies together. "Think of me."

Shion nodded. "Only you."


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX**

"He's all yours," Hypnos said to Thanatos, "but play nice."

"Really?" Thanatos asked in disbelief. "Not a dream one?"

"My Shion," Hypnos said emphatically. "Don't hurt him any more than you have to. I've given him the ability to eject you from here the moment he feels too uncomfortable." He gestured towards the other room with his head and then walked away and disappeared.

Thanatos peeked into the room next door. Shion was still flushed from having sex with Hypnos. It made him look all the more appealing. He was sitting up in bed and had the blanket up to his chin. Thanatos looked suspiciously at Shion, wondering if it was really him or a dream version of him.

"Why are you wearing your Gold Cloth?" Thanatos asked finally.

"Why am I...?" Shion looked down at himself with surprise. Two large horns stuck out of the top of the blanket. "Oh." He looked just as confused. Then understanding suddenly dawned upon him, and he blushed fiercely. The golden horns disappeared, and Thanatos caught a glance of the milky white skin of his neck.

Thanatos started laughing. Shion turned a brighter shade of red and pulled the blanket up over his nose until all that showed were his eyes and mass of fluffy green hair. Thanatos' laughter calmed to a chuckle, and he approached the bed. When he climbed onto the foot of the bed, the two ram horns popped up again. Thanatos burst out laughing anew. Shion's little dotted eyebrows furrowed, and Thanatos could just imagine the pout hidden behind the blanket.

"The Gold Aries Cloth won't be able to protect you, you know," Thanatos said with an obnoxious grin. This had to be the real Shion. Thanatos doubted that he or Hypnos could come up with such a hilarious situation. Shion closed his eyes and tried to imagine away the Aries armor, but it remained in place.

Thanatos slipped under the covers, still dressed.

"I thought we were going to sleep together," Shion said in surprise. There was a hint of hope in his voice.

"We will," Thanatos promised as he climbed on top of Shion and stroked his hair. Shion's face fell. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"You already have," Shion said, and his eyes flashed red for a moment. He wasn't just a cream puff after all.

"I won't hurt you any more than I have to," Thanatos amended.

"You don't 'have to' be doing any of this," Shion countered.

"Oh, but I do," Thanatos whispered huskily.

Thanatos' hand wandered down Shion's armored body. The Gold Cloth left his crotch and upper thighs exposed. Thanatos slipped his hand behind the crotch plate and massaged Shion's rather impressive bulge. It grew against Shion's will. Even though Thanatos was in his mortal form, Shion's body remembered those touches. It didn't help that he closely resembled Hypnos.

Shion closed his eyes. He wasn't even sure why he tried to fight it since he knew he was going to give in to Thanatos' lust.

"Relax," Thanatos said and licked Shion's ear. Shion shuddered and hardened when Thanatos started nibbling on his ear.

Thanatos removed the horns of the Aries armor and tossed it aside. It landed with a loud clang, startling Shion. It was an amusing expression, and Thanatos gladly did it again to watch Shion's face. Thanatos continued to caress him between the legs and licked at his ear. Shion's breathing quickened. Thanatos resumed undressing Shion. There was a strange, appealing vulnerability in his eyes as he became deprived of his armor. Thanatos left his golden arm and leg guards in place. There was a certain charm in keeping him partially armored.

Thanatos parted his top and rubbed their bodies together. Shion moved eagerly under him. Before long, they were grinding their hips together. It was Shion who eventually tossed the blanket aside. It was just getting so damn hot underneath it. Thanatos arched upward, putting most of his weight on his hips. It gave him an excellent view of Shion. Shion writhed provocatively. He tossed and turned his head. The room became filled with the smell of their bodies.

Finally, Thanatos pulled the top of Shion's tights down. His already hard cock responded eagerly. Thanatos pressed down on him again and turned to nibbling on his ear. Shion was so incredibly hard. He moaned encouragingly and slightly parted his legs. Thanatos started sucking on his ear. Shion's moaning became louder, almost desperate. Thanatos ripped his tights, grabbed his legs, and pushed them into the air. Shion gasped.

There was only one problem: Thanatos was still dressed.

Shion pulled his robe off entirely, hoping to encourage Thanatos. Thanatos just panted heavier and rubbed more vigorously against Shion. Shion grabbed the bedsheets, undecided as to whether or not to make the final move.

When he finally pulled Thanatos' pants down, Thanatos pressed up hard against Shion, held his breath, and came. Shion reacted instinctively and also climaxed.

Thanatos rolled off Shion and gasped for air. Beside him, Shion did the same, only this time his gasps didn't sound like hiccups. Shion slid his hand into Thanatos'. It felt strange since his hand was still armored.

Eventually, Shion turned, propped himself up on his elbow, and asked, "Why didn't you take me, Thanatos-sama?"

Thanatos, still panting, chuckled and shook his head. "I couldn't do it." It wasn't much of an explanation. Thanatos laughed again and wiped the sweat from his face. "I couldn't do it," he repeated. He closed his eyes and kept breathing deeply. "But it was wonderful," he said softly. Thanatos looked into Shion's eyes. "_You_ are wonderful."

With that, Thanatos disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Of course, Hypnos knew the moment Thanatos left the Dream World. He hurried to Shion's side.

"Are you ok?" Hypnos asked worriedly. Shion was sprawled out on the bed. For some strange reason, he was partially dressed in his Gold Cloth, just the arms and legs. It was extremely appealing and horribly kinky.

"I'm ok," Shion said tiredly.

"He wasn't too rough with you, was he?" Hypnos hovered anxiously.

"No, he wasn't too rough with me," Shion replied. The sweat was still drying from his body, and the bed was soaked.

"Here, let me help heal you." Hypnos took hold of his hip and tried to flip him over.

"It's not necessary, Hypnos-sama," Shion said and remained on his back.

"Let me see," he insisted.

"Eew, Hypnos-sama," Shion objected.

Hypnos had touched Shion before but never examined him. Despite more objections, Hypnos forcefully rolled Shion onto his stomach. There was no blood. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I made certain you'd be able to get extra wet. I'm glad it worked." Hypnos patted him on the rump. Shion blushed.

"He didn't actually take me," Shion confessed as he rolled onto his back. He pulled Hypnos into a long kiss.

When Hypnos finally broke off the kiss, he smiled affectionately and kissed Shion on the forehead. "Sleep."

Shion was practically asleep before Hypnos had even finished speaking. Hypnos stripped off the rest of his golden armor. He changed the setting to a fresh new room that lacked the heavy scent of sex. He wouldn't have minded if it was himself, but he could definitively tell it was the smell of Thanatos. The bed was nice and dry. Hypnos tucked Shion into bed and kissed him on the forehead again. This time, a star glowed. Shion fell into a deep sleep.

Hypnos waited for Thanatos with tea and biscuits ready.

"Thank you for not hurting Shion," Hypnos said when his brother arrived. He poured some tea and offered him the plate of biscuits. Thanatos took one and set it on the side of his saucer.

"I decided I don't want him to hate me," Thanatos said with a shrug. It was the closest he would ever get to being loved. Even the nymphs who slept with him did so out of fear.

"I've put him to sleep. When he wakes, he won't remember either of us or any of this until after the Holy War."

"You won't hurt him, will you?" Thanatos asked.

"Of course not," Hypnos said. "I'll use the Encounter Another Reality attack but only use illusions, never turning them real."

"Encounter Another Reality," Thanatos repeated and sipped his tea. "But only illusions. It is appropriate."

Hypnos nodded. "To love a human is to encounter another reality."

**END**


End file.
